Magnus x Reader
by TheRossu
Summary: Magnus/Reader (Fluffy/Romance). Kurt Wallander has chosen you to join in their police force in Ystad. As your first work day begins, Kurt introduces you to the others, until someone rushes into the room, meets your eyes and abruptly drops his papers. Magnus. Magnus Martinsson. The most adorable human being you've seen. And there your romance begins.
1. Curly hair, cyan eyes

"Oh, (Name)! Come in." Kurt blurted as he kept the door for you that led to their office that was known of its well handled crime and murder investigations. You were the one who was their newest member and this was the first time you were going to meet the whole crew.

"Attention everyone! Here we have (Name). She starts her work here today, so it's our responsibility to make her feel comfortable. Be nice to her."

Kurt patted your shoulder as everyone looked at you with a kind smile.

"Okay, (Name), this is Nyberg" A roundish man sat in his chair, typing down as he gave you a humble smile and a small nod.

Kurt led you forward to meet this dark haired, beautiful woman who smiled kindly and stretched her hand to you.

"Ann-Brit Hoglund" She said as you shook your hands.

After you had gone through all the fellows that worked there in a gentle hustle and bustle, Kurt paused and leered the room for a bit, frowning:

"... Has anyone of you seen Magnus?"

"Doing research..." Nyberg commented from his laptop.

And all of sudden, voices started to drift behind the door as someone opened it and rushed in, holding a bunch of paper in his hand.

"Kurt! I got the -" The comer's eyes met yours as he froze in his place and dropped the papers all over the floor. Suddenly it seemed like everybody stopped their breaths, laying their eyes on the comer. The comer blinked his eyes in confusion, watching the mess he had caused.

"Oh god..." The accent of his that had a tone of Britishness filled the air as you saw how he leaned down and started to collect the papers he had felt.

"Magnus!" Kurt's voice grew very cautionary as he glared at this curly haired man who was resignedly knelt on the floor.

After you had watched this cute chap who messed around with his flown papers, you decided to offer your helping hand. You knelt down and picked the last two ones that lay nearby your foot and handed them to him.

The young man called Magnus raised his eyes from the papers he had picked already, searching for the helper's eyes, finally finding them.

The bottom of your belly tingled.

You've never seen such cute, cyan colored eyes that gazed straight into yours with a kind, inquisitive glow. You almost fell for them and for those eyebrows that were slightly tilted with concern.

An adorable human being he was.

Suddenly, you dropped back from your admirers as you remembered the fact that it was not well-mannered to stare.

"Uh. Here…" You patted the papers you had picked against his soft-looking hand that gently turned around and grabbed them.

"Thanks." You heard his voice saying as you raised up from the floor, laying your look on Kurt whose gaze abruptly turned to Magnus' direction. For finding out what was so interesting in this man at the moment, you turned your gaze to see him as well.

You caught Magnus viewing you.

It was quite fascinating to have his eyes on your figure...

After a short pause, Magnus slowly opened his mouth, asking:

"And who um… Ah-" He slightly raised his forefinger, waving it in your direction.

"Well, Magnus. She's (Name). She starts her services at here today!" Kurt proudly introduced you to Magnus patting your shoulder confidently again.

A blink showed up in the corner of Magnus' eye, as he gave you a quick nod and a hand for a shake.

"Magnus." He said, squeezing your hand, flashing a gentle smile.

"(Name)." You answered, smiling at him in turn.

After a short stare, Magnus remembered his reports and papers he had there for Kurt.

"So yeah, Kurt, I-"

"Just leave them on the table." Kurt lazily waved his hand and turned around, starting his way to Ann-Britt who was supposed to show you the office a bit more when Kurt would leave for an audition.

Magnus laid the papers on the desk, disappointedly looking after Kurt who walked away. He headed to the door, but couldn't help himself glancing at you every once in a while until the damn door blocked his chance to view you.

* * *

You found Ann-Britt very kind woman. While she showed some more of this office you were going to work, she asked a several questions. She was interested to hear about your skills as a detective. Or detective's little helper for a start. She knew that Kurt wouldn't have chosen you without a reason.

Well, you told that you were hard working and dogged; abilities that you would need while doing a research for example. Of course, you told also every little detail about your skills and experiences and so on.

After you've arrived to the office's little kitchen, Ann-Britt asked if you wanted something to eat. You weren't hungry, so you just shook your head and sat down.

"Do you afraid of dead bodies?" She cut the silence, pouring some coffee for herself.

"No." You assured.

"Blood?"

"No."

"Distressing situations?"

"No."

"Well, I think you will manage quite fine then", she smirked, "but remember that if anything bothers you, feel free to share it with me. Or with anyone in this office. You are new here, so we will do our best to not cause any mental issues to you through these solemn cases you are going to face." She sipped his coffee.

You smiled in response:

"Good to know..."

* * *

"This is your desk then. And a laptop you can use in a need." Ann-Britt showed you a neat table that held a laptop.

"Thanks!" You giggled as you sat down to your chair and got comfortable.

It was an empty room with two large windows and a couple of other tables. The room had a dark blue glow and a nice feeling filled it.

Ann-Britt left you alone, giving you a simple task; you had to study different ways of murdering.

Interesting.

Well, you headed to Google and started to scroll through the pages that held some information about the serious topic you got.

The conversations and columns, Wikipedia pages and information about some old tributes... You found there was more than a million ways to murder!

No more than a few minutes until someone cut your focus by opening the door. You lifted your glance on the comer, seeing a tall and lean man that had a curly hair and cyan eyes.

Magnus.

Magnus' eyes laid on the floor, but when he stepped in his glance caught your figure almost right away.

After you noticed his eyes that were locked with yours, you tried to hurry a gentle smile on your face.

You succeeded, 'cause he gave you a one in return.

"Hi." He greeted politely, taking steps towards a dark table that lay in front of you on the left as he lowered his laptop on it.

"Hi." You responded, moving your gaze back to your computer's screen.

No stares if there's something you've learnt.

"What are you up to?" He asked, typing down like a professional indeed.

"Just searching some information about how to murder..." You answered.

A deep silence filled the room.

Wait.

"I-I mean that - I am not going to murder anyone! I'm just interested how the murders do that when they- um..." You stammered, checking Magnus' reaction to this fuss.

His hand was burrowed into his soft curls as he chuckled, giving himself a permission to look at you for a short time.

"I see..." His pleasing voice calmed you down.

A few minutes have passed already, until your computer abruptly got very slow. It took a year to open up a new window or a download a small file. Gosh.

"Argh..." You stroke your hair in anger.

This caught Magnus' attention

"...Computer problems?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Terrible ones!" You viewed the laptop messed up screen in frustration.

"Right", you heard how he raised up from his seat, taking few steps towards you, "let me..."

You found him standing behind you as he crouched down to take a better look of this disorganized laptop of yours.

And in a moment, you felt his breath next to your ear.

"Oh... "He placed his hand on the chair rest and took a hold of the mouse as well. You felt how his arm brushed against your shoulder when he tried his best to seek the laptop's slowness problem.

"Aha." He finally blurted.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, firstly, you should always close the tabs and windows when you don't use them", he said funnily, making you smirk, "but that's not all. The old user had left some dumb files in here. I can delete them quickly and your computer will work better."

"Thanks!"

You turned your head to see his smiling face that was just inches away from yours. You tilted your head back as a simple react, causing both of you to fall into a slight embarrassment.

"Oh- sorry…" He said, removing his hand, taking a chair for himself next to you.


	2. Annoying ravens

And there Magnus and you sat together as he deleted some crappy files the old user had left. You tried your best to chit chat with him, because awkward silences weren't welcomed. After a while you noted that Magnus and you had pretty much in common.  
Suddenly Magnus found something as he burst into laughter.

"He-heey, Angry Birds!" He viewed the icon that had a red bird.

"On a work computer?" You wondered aloud.

Magnus moved his mouse on it, ready to delete it, but you stopped him.

"Wait!" You gently laid your hand on him. Magnus got surprised of your sudden, soft touch.

"Don't delete it!" You exclaimed

"… So you can play it on your work time?" He smiled questioningly, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but… But I –" You tried.

He chuckled.

"Oh well…" Magnus left the bird alone.

A moment of silence, until:

"So… You're working here now?"

"Yep."

"Right", he clicked Enter once and typed something down, "what kind of experiences do you wait from this job, (Name)?"

"Um", you thought for a moment, lowering your head, "I want to get those Aha! - Feelings. You know. When you finally get the solution after you've made some hard brain working."

"Yeah, I totally know that feeling." He admitted, smiling widely that his white teeth showed up.

"… Hey, um— have you had many cases here lately?" You asked.

"Well", Magnus took a breath, "not so much. It has been a quiet season …"

Magnus studied your reacts that were blue at the moment after he grasped to continue:

"But don't you worry. I'm sure we'll end up with a case sooner or later."

The confident tone of his voice cheered you up as you flashed a tiny smile up at him. He smiled back at you, until someone cut your gazes.

"Magnus! (Name)! " Kurt yelled behind the door as he opened it in a hurry. It felt a bit tingly to have your names in a same sentence…

"Yes?" Magnus raised his eyes up to Kurt as he improved his sitting position. So did you.

"An old man called Holger Eriksson is missing. An oil deliver told that Eriksson has been away for three times when he had delivered the oil, even though he has always waited for him. Plus, he doesn't answer to his phone", Kurt explained, "so— Magnus! You drive!"

He pointed at Magnus before he rushed out.

Magnus gave you a significant glance before he rolled his eyes, making you laugh.

"Magnus do this, Magnus do that…" He murmured by himself as he went to his laptop, closed it and walked towards the exit.

"You coming?" He stopped in the doorway, waiting for you.

"Yes!" You exclaimed full of passion as you slammed your laptop's lap down.

So you, Magnus and Kurt followed the red oil truck to the Eriksson's home where you got yourselves out of the car and made a plan. Kurt told that he'd search the house with the oil deliver meanwhile you and Magnus would explore the garden. You nodded at him as he walked away with this oil man who wore a red suit. Sighing you started your explore with Magnus.

"… So- it's your first case then!" Magnus smirked, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Oh gosh!" You sighed.

"Excited?"

"Yeah!" You slowly nodded your head, glancing around. The feeling was quite scary and deep, even though you weren't alone; Magnus was there with you. When you raised your head you noted a bunch of ravens, flying there in a massive flock. They croaked loudly and sharply, making you frown.

"Uh... Annoying ravens…" You mourned, trying to find pockets where you could put your hands also, but couldn't. Oh why, oh why didn't you wear the jeans that had pockets. Or a hoodie! Well, it was your first day at work so a hoodie wouldn't have fit.

"Magnus hey…" You started.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should walk different ways? That would promote our exploring. I will tell if I find something."

"All right", he nodded, "you go that way, so I'll take this route."

Magnus pointed at the path that had a bird tower at its end, gently patting your shoulder before he left.

You smiled by yourself, taking steps forward. Hay rustled under your feet as a raven abruptly flew by. You flinched a bit on your place, following its flying with your eyes. You saw how it landed on a gray three's branch that swung by its weight. It seemed like it watched something very curiously. Something that lay down there in a pit, perhaps?

In a moment you found yourself standing on old planks that were placed on the edge of the pit, kind of bridge-likely. You saw how they were collapsed a few feet away from you. Oh my.

Squinting your eyes, you took steps towards the cracked part, gently leaning over it. Before you were able to see what the ground hid, raven crowd soared by, blocking your eyesight as they frightened you once again, making you let out a quiet scream.

After all the ravens had flown away, your eyes met a shocking sight:

Sharp bamboo sticks thrust through an old man's blooded body. The man had a frightened look on his face… He was dead.

You gasped loudly, bringing your hands over your mouth as you felt how a panic start to grow inside of you.

"Magnus…" You whimpered.

"Ma-Magnus!" You slightly backed away from the dead man's body, lowering your hands under your chin, as you heard how quick steps came towards you.

"What now?" Magnus' concerned voice drifted from behind before he saw the same sight as you.

"Oh no…" He breathed, now eyeing your condition.

After he had noted your growing shock state you had, he carefully brought his hands on your shoulders and slowly started to pull you away from the sight.

"Come…" He led you to the safe area where you weren't able to see the body.

"Kurt", he yelled, rubbing your arms slightly, "Kurt!"

You saw how Kurt appeared to the yard.

"Holger is found." Magnus pointed at the pit.

Kurt nodded, quickly checking your condition.

"...Take care of her." He commanded after he grasped the situation. Then he rushed to the crime scene.

Magnus nodded, gently turning your shivering body towards him. He watched you carefully, still rubbing your arms lightly, trying to get some reactions from you. You lay your hands on his chest, moving your fingers nervously until you dared to look up at him. His cyan eyes were extremely soothing as he looked down at you, smirking calmly. Slowly, maybe a bit unsurely, Magnus wrapped his arms around you, taking you into a warm hug. He hushed you softly as you felt his lips in your hair. He kept saying that everything was all right. Everything was all right…

His voice. His pleasant voice really calmed you down.

And there you rested, the very few moments in his arms before your nerves had calmed down enough. You took a deep breath before you spread your fingers on his chest and pushed him away. Magnus watched you with a tiny hesitate, not sure if he could let you go yet.

"I'm fine now. Thanks" You gave him an extremely kind smile that melted his hesitates away.

* * *

When you arrived at the crime scene you noted Nyberg who curiously glanced at the body, covering his mouth with a tissue every now and then. The smell of the body was rather disgusting, indeed.

Kurt in turn stood on the planks up there at the edge of the pit, eyeing the body as well.

"What an interesting trap, I must admit." Nyberg crouched, glancing at the body.

"… I think it's called a Punji-pit." You blurted.

Abruptly Kurt and Nyberg lay their eyes on you as they both looked very surprised. You noted how Kurt was about to say something, something about your condition maybe, but you interrupted him, continuing your talk;

"Vietcong's has used them recently in Congo", you introduced the trap you had studied from Google today,"see? Bamboos are sharpened and burrowed into the ground. Basic, but very effective indeed."

Nyberg watched you with wide eyes, nodding slowly:

"Bravo, (Name)… But how do we explain the planks?"

Nyberg raised his finger, ready to show his skills:

"The supports have been sawed through. Wouldn't have taken much, most of them were rotten anyway…"

"How long you think he has been there?" Kurt asked, stepping down to you and Nyberg.

"Few days at least…" Nyberg shrugged, viewing the dead man's shocked face.

"But I think he didn't die immediately", you said aloud your fact, "you can see from his sores that he has struggled…"

"Yeah… The pain must have been unintelligible." Nyberg joined to your speech.

You all stared at the body in silence.

* * *

"Yeah. Correct. All right. Thanks." Magnus talked on his phone, scribbling something down to his notebook as you and Kurt walked towards him. He stepped down the stairs and when he saw you, his face lightened up a bit before he fell into a slight concern.

"You're all right?" He asked, gently stroking your arm again.

"I am. Thanks." The warmth of his hand tingled before you kindly lowered it away.

"... Who was that?" Kurt cut your gaming.

"That was Ann-Britt. She wants you to meet her in the florist."

"Florist? But now?" Kurt doubted.

Magnus shrugged once, agreeing that the idea was rather stupid in his opinion as well.

"There are no things stolen, but- there were blood stains on the floor…" He said.

"Okay. Right. Thanks…" Kurt snorted before his eyes start to wander between you and Magnus.

"I suggest you leave me to the florist and drive yourselves back to the station. And (Name), you can have your day off from now. I never planned the first day of your work would be this hard and distressing... But you did a brilliant job back there. Impressive work." He gave you a kind smile.

"So, shall we leave now?" Kurt asked, starting his way to the car.

* * *

Then you had left; Magnus drove once again and you took the back seat, allowing Kurt to sit in the front. When you arrived to the florist, Kurt started to speak to Magnus before he hopped off, spelling the last words before he shut the door behind him sharply.

Magnus sighed.

You sat peacefully in the back seat, leaning your head against the window. Magnus eyed you from the car's front mirror before he curled his long fingers around the wheel and started the vehicle and drove to the road.

Silence filled the car until the fluffy haired man in the front seat bothered to open his mouth:

"So", he cleared his throat, "what happened then?"

"Huh?"

"I mean that, what did you do there? Kurt seemed to be impressed." He improved his hold of the wheel.

"Yeah… I—", you thought your answer for a moment, "… I found out that the trap was a Punji-pit. I read about it from the Google today… But it's a secret."

You said the last sentence very childishly, making Magnus laugh.

"Ehehe… I see." Magnus said slyly, curving to the right and according to physique, you lightly leant to the left at the back seat.

A short pause again, until:

"… Kurt said that we should do some research of Eriksson tomorrow."

_We._

"Have you done research before?" He checked your figure from the front mirror again.

"Um, well… I have, but— I can't manage on my own, though." You admitted.

Magnus chuckled at you and you found that you had reached the station's parking lot rather quickly.

Magnus turned off the car, opened the door and stepped out. You planned to stretch your hand towards your own door but someone suddenly opened it. Stepping out you faced Magnus who held the door for you, smiled, and locked the car.

"Well. We will see tomorrow then…" He smiled, looking at you for a moment before he started his way to the station.

He had taken few steps already until an important thing dropped into your mind.

"Wait!" You exclaimed, stretching your hand towards him, grabbing his jacket's sleeve. He stopped his walking and turned to you, surprised as he was once again.

"I…", you ran your hand down, spreading your fingers around his wrist. He watched you carefully, studying your acts, "I just wanted to thank you."

You abruptly brought your hand away.

"… When you helped me with my panic." You added, daring to smile up at him.

He smiled back at you very kindly as he gently laid his hand on your shoulder, spreading his long fingers on it.

"That's the least I can do…" He said, moving you slightly in the rhythm of his words before he patted you gently and went away.


	3. Lunch time

You woke up to your beeping alarm, taking deep breaths. You've seen a nightmare about Holger Eriksson. Blooded bamboos that went trough his sores and the shocked face of his. They were appearing ten times more terrible in the dream— terrifying. And the ravens that croaked above you, laughing at Holger's death. Ugh.

Calming your feels you raised up, staggering towards your kitchen. Your nightdress brushed your legs when you arrived in the chilly kitchen of yours. Hmm, weird. You glanced around the room and noted that you've left your window slightly opened. Sigh. You closed it with frustration, gaining a sharp beam from it. After this, you turned the heater louder.

After a nice breakfast, you headed out of the high-rise house you lived and started your walk towards the station. This time you had a hoodie with pockets. Smirking, you thrust your hands into your pockets and they warmed up nicely just the way you had planned. All of a sudden you felt a water drop on the top of your nose and a few minutes later, you found yourself in a rain, running towards your work place.

* * *

Choking, you stepped inside and slammed the door shut. You faced Nyberg who rushed by and smiled kindly at you.

"Morning." You greeted.

"Morning, morning…" He answered, eyeing his papers.

In the hallway you started to undress your wet hoodie that unfortunately hadn't a zipper. You grasped the helm of your hoodie as you slowly started to lift it up, delivering it onto your face that you weren't able to see for a moment. Mistake. Someone bumped into you as you felt how a warm coffee spilled around.

"Oh god!" A familiar voice gasped and you lowered your hoodie's helm to see the results.

"… Oh god." You mirrored Magnus, glaring at you hoodie's coffeed helm.

"I'm SO sorry, (Name)!"

"Ah, nothing. It was wet already, see? " You wiped the coffee away and started to pull off your hoodie again.

"I-I can see that but— honestly! I want to make this up to you!"

Now in turn, _you_ were the surprised one that raised her head, trying to find any clues of joking.

"No you don't." You said more like for yourself than Magnus.

"No, no! I will, and I do— would you dare to lunch with me?"

A Pause as Magnus eyed you with a hopeful glow that shone in his puppy eyes.

So. A Lunch with Magnus, huh?

"… Well, if you_ really_ want to, but— this wasn't so big deal, though." You fluttered your hoodie and folded it to your hands, smiling kindly at Magnus.

"Brilliant", Magnus smirked brightly before he glanced at your hoodie once again, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." You patted his shoulder before you walked into the office and found your desk. There you left your wet hoodie to dry.

After this you decided to go to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate to warm yourself up. In the hallway you met Kurt, who stopped your steps.

"Hey, (Name), morning. Has Magnus told your task for today?"

"Yes he has, thank you."

"Fine. Have you researched before?"

"Um, a bit yes, but— I'm not sure if that can be even called _research_." You pursed your lips.

"Well, never mind, Magnus will teach you."

… Teach you.

You imagined Magnus, teaching you patiently: he'd stand behind you again and point things on a screen as he'd held his hand on yours that held the computer's mouse as —

"(Name)?" Kurt cut your day dreaming.

"Uh— All right. Thanks Kurt!" You nodded quickly, heading to the kitchen, hoping that Kurt wasn't a mind reader.

* * *

As you stepped into the kitchen, you saw Magnus again who munched a toast. He looked very cute when he moved his eyes from his plate to you and smiled when he recognized who the comer was.

He chuckled, mouth full of toast:

"...Long time no see then?"

You rolled your eyes and smirked, searching for a mug for yourself. In no time Ann-Britt came to the kitchen as well.

"Morning." You greeted.

"Morning." Magnus' reacts were a bit slower.

"Good morning..." Ann-Britt smiled at you and Magnus as she poured some coffee for herself and sat down in front of Magnus, her back facing you.

"So how was yesterday?" Magnus asked.

Ann-Britt shook her head.

"Well, the guy who runs the place was away. Runfelt. He went to Africa for a safari for two and a half weeks" Ann-Britt fell silent for a moment before she continued, "his wife died in an accident couple of weeks ago."

You froze.

"The odd thing is that after the robbery nothing was missing. Kurt viewed the crime place as always. I do hope he found something that would promote our case…"

You had poured milk to your mug as you put it into a microwave. You leant against the wall, waiting for a minute. Glancing at Magnus you grasped that his eyes weren't on you this time. Sigh. You kind of enjoyed it for some reason…

As the microwave blinked its tiny noise, you fell back from your thoughts and took the mug, starting to search some cocoa powder. A moment had passed already without any results as Magnus noted your searching progress and asked:

"What are you searching for?"

"Cocoa powder…" You murmured.

"You drink hot chocolate more likely than coffee?" Ann-Britt asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I do. Coffee does manage to me sometimes if I add a lot of sugar and milk in it, though." You blurted the truth.

"I see", Ann-Britt murmured, "but I afraid we don't have any coca powder, dear."

You turned your head to face her.

"You don't?"

"No." She shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Oh, too bad. I already warmed the milk." You looked down at your milk-filled mug.

"...But we can add the cocoa powder to our shopping list." Ann-Britt said kindly as she rose up and took a pen, writing down 'cocoa powder' to a list that was taped on the fridge.

"Thanks!" You said.

"Hey, is the list full? I can make a quick visit to the shop before I start my works with (Name). " Magnus blurted and tried to view the list that was full of different things as he stuffed the last toast piece into his mouth.

"Yeah, you can go." Ann-Britt nodded, viewing the list before he tore it off from the fridge and passed it to Magnus.

"You want to come with, (Name)? I don't want to be blamed of buying wrong cocoa powder, though." Magnus joked.

"Yeah, sure", you were glad that he asked, "but— I don't have enough clothes for that whether you know…"

"You came like that to work?" Ann-Britt viewed shockedly your thin-looking shirt.

"No no! It's just—"

"(Name) can borrow my jacket. I will manage with these." Magnus exclaimed. You noted that he wore a blue blouse and a brown coat, and obviously he had a jacket somewhere in his stash.

"All right." You giggled. The idea of borrowing Magnus' jacket was rather fetching. Magnus smiled at your reaction as he put the toast plate to the dish.

* * *

You waited for your fluffy haired company, leaning against the station's door. Magnus went to get his jacket for you, and in a first place, money as well. And when you expected the less, he came, holding his jacket that seemed to be too big for you. But warm anyway, indeed.

"There you go." Magnus tossed his jacket to you.

"Thanks!" You said, trying to dress it on but its long sleeves stuck in everywhere. Magnus chuckled lightly at this funny sight.

"Hey. Let me help you with that." His hands travelled around your shoulders and arms as he helped you to put on his jacket.

A giggle escaped from your throat as you two stepped out to the chilly weather where the rain and wind still howled lightly.

* * *

"Do we have apples already?" You glanced at the basket that was full of foodstuffs as you brushed wet hair strips away from your face.

"Yes." He laid a bag full of apples in the basket. Oh, he was fast.

"Good... And finally— the cocoa powder!" You exclaimed, heading to the cocoa shelves.

"Oh, here's too many options—", you cried out as you eyed the cocoa powder set, "it has been studied that if one has more than six options to choose, the one gets nervous and of course it's way harder to choose..."

"Interesting study", Magnus admitted. He had followed your steps, now glancing at the cocoa powder box you've chosen. "So you do drink hot chocolate. Hmm, that's quite odd."

"NO it's not!" You defended as you throw the box in the basket you held. Magnus just chuckled in return as you two moved on in the shop.

* * *

"So... Milk."

"Check."

"Bread."

"Yup."

"Coffee."

"Yes."

"Sugar."

"We have."

"Cocoa powder."

"Naturally."

The list went on as Magnus read it through with his pleasing voice meanwhile you checked that the basket held everything he spoke. After the list was completed, you turned your face to see him. He gave you a nod and a gentle smile as he stretched his hand towards the basket you held.

"May I."

* * *

Even though Magnus would have wanted to carry the both of the bags you got from the shop, you insisted to carry the other one. You walked down the street, back to the station in a silence before Magnus dared to ask:

"So. Were you okay after yesterday?"

Odd. It seemed like Magnus would have sensed that you saw the nightmare. You thought a bit what you'd answer, but then blurted out the truth;

"Mmh, no. I saw a nightmare." Pursing your lips, you looked up at Magnus who listened to you carefully, nodding his head.

"That's normal. But if they continue, let me know that and I'll make sure they won't. In the beginning it was hard for me also…" He smiled kindly and in that moment, you knew you could trust in him. For now, and for this moment on. Magnus was a trustworthy man.

"Okay, thanks." You said sweetly.

* * *

When you arrived to the station, you emptied the shopping bags together and after that, you started the research. Magnus moved his laptop to the desk that was next to you, so he wouldn't have to move so much when you needed his help. So, unfortunately he wasn't crouching behind you this time. But hey, he was sitting NEXT TO YOU, maybe a one meter away. Oh my.

Magnus showed you everything: how you'd do bookmarks if you found anything you wanted to read later and how you'd chose credible sources. He also installed a program that searched information about a person when you typed the name down. He told that the program was used among the detectives. Cool.

Your hot chocolate mug tingled as spun the spoon in it, eyeing the pages you've collected for an hour and a half. Magnus' typing filled the room as you hear him sighing out loudly, running his long fingers through his fluffy hair. A growl that decorated his sighing gave you a goose bump as you quickly glanced at him. He didn't pay attention— he was working at the moment. Disappointedly you turned your head back to your laptop, continuing your research — until all of a sudden your eyes met an exciting sight.

"... Bingo!" You exclaimed.

"You found something?" Magnus paid attention.

"Totally." You whispered as Magnus' mouth grew into a winner's smirk.

* * *

"Holger Eriksson!" Magnus started, stepping into the room where everyone else was assembled. You walked next to him as he laid papers and pictures on the table for everyone to look at.

" A car dealer." You said.

"Retired 15 years ago." Magnus added.

"He had four different shops." You told.

Kurt viewed the papers.

"So money then…?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Magnus answered.

"So he had enemies too, I imagine…" Kurt wondered.

Nyberg lifted one paper in front of his roundish face, doubting:

"A car dealer, are you kidding?" He glared at you as his contemptuous tone grew you rather angry.

_Do a better research by yourself!_

"But there's no sign of a robbery." A woman that you didn't recognize came up with her fact.

"This wasn't about the money", Kurt started, "this man was meant to suffer and it was meant to shock."

Ann-Britt also glanced at the papers she had taken into her hands before blurting:

"I'll make a detail search of his business contacts…"

"Yeah, good", Kurt murmured, "a-and we need the time of death as soon as we can."

Kurt lay a sharp glance on Nyberg.

"We're working on it…" Nyberg informed flatly, lowering his eyes on the paper.

You were standing next to Magnus as he flashed his handsome smirk at you. After a short stare, he leant down to you and whispered;

"Nice work, (Name)."

"Aww C'mon. You were the one who taught me." You turned your head to him and abruptly your noses brushed each other.

"Oh. Sorry—" You quickly turned your head away, blushing madly. Magnus didn't make a move: he just eyed your cute reactions he had caused in you. Amusing.

Abruptly something caught Magnus attention as he turned his head away from you. You noted that he looked at Kurt who had taken a few steps away from the crew and talked on his phone:

"It it— it can't be… Have you called the ambulance?!... Wait there— j-just wait." His voice was quiet and shaky as he rushed out of the room, gaining glances from everyone.

"... What happened?" You tried to whisper up at Magnus. He just shrugged, wondering where Kurt would have ran.

"… Well, isn't it a lunch time then." Nyberg checked his watch, yawning loudly. Everyone else nodded and mumbled with Nyberg about the lunch break as well, but Ann-Britt in turn informed that she'd do the research first. Such a hard worker she was.

When the lunch break was mentioned, you remembered the little thing as you started to feel butterflies in your stomach. Magnus turned to you with a cunning smirk, making the butterflies just more excited.

"A Lunch break, indeed." He said with his pleasing voice.

You giggled:

"Yes."


	4. Feeling lost

It was still raining lightly when you and Magnus walked side by side, and guess what: you still wore his jacket! Your own hoodie would have dried already, but for some reason Magnus was so in a hurry to get himself and you out of the station to the lunch place that he kind of automatically got his jacket for you from somewhere before you were even able to say a word.

"Where are we going to lunch?" You asked kindly, smiling up at him before you grasped how good his jacket smelled. You closed your eyes, smelling his jacket imperceptibly.

"Um, I thought about Subway. They've just opened a new one here in Ystad. Is it fine for you?"

"Yes, it would be good!"

"Great." He said eagerly.

In a few silly moments, you got yourselves to the Subway that was quite big and fancy. When Magnus held the door for you, letting you to step in you firstly saw a stone wall on the right that held a white Subway logo. On the left you saw a brown wall that had some kind of glass surface placed on it. The glass surface held white lines that created an image of a city. Nice place indeed.

You nodded slowly, making your "not bad" facial expression as you glanced at the sight.

"Not bad right?", okay— he read your mind, or else you were born to be an actress, "I've eaten here for a couple of times before..." He said.

When you arrived to the desk, Magnus asked if he could have your/his jacket but you decided to keep it, making him chuckle at your childish stubbornness.

"Hej! Vad vill du ha?" The woman behind the desk asked in Swedis— and you didn't understand a word. Ok maybe that 'vill' would mean will and could that 'ha' mean have?

Flinching, you looked up at Magnus who was already speaking to the woman:

"Ja, jag ska ha en Chicken fajita och—" He stopped and ly his stunning eyes on you.

"What would you like to have?"

You stared at him, mouth slightly opened. He truly _talked_ Swedish.  
Magnus raised one eyebrow, tilting his head a bit to gain some kind of reactions from you.

"...Oh! I-I", you paused, "I'll take (your order)."

"Och en (your order)" Magnus continued, turning his head back at the woman, smirking at your sudden freezing.

"Okej", The woman received the order, "Och vad ska du dricka den?"

"Jag ska dricka läsk och—", Magnus turned to you again, "and wha—"

"I'll drink (your order)!" You said sharply, smiling at the fact that you understood a fraction of their conversation.

Magnus grinned at your sudden, excited yell as he turned to the woman again and blurted:

"Och (your order), tack. " He laughed lightly in the middle of his order as the woman behind the desk started to smile too, eyeing you rather wilily.

"Söt flickan." The woman said, moving on behind the desk, concentrating on the breads she made for you at the moment.

"Ja, jag vet…" Magnus answered to her as he smirked slyly, now eyeing you from head to toe.

"… What?" You whimpered. His smirk held something new.

"Hmm— nothing." Magnus chuckled as he patted your shoulder lightly before you two moved on.

* * *

You sat down on the leather sofa, laying Magnus' jacket next to you. Magnus took a seat in front of you, setting the platter on the table, groaning lightly.

"So here's yours." He handled your lunch bread.

"And here's mine." He added kind of theatrically, gaining a few giggles from you.

"Thank you... I'm glad that you asked me to have a lunch with you." You said, gaining a happily surprised look from Magnus who munched his chicken bread at the moment. "If I had to go alone, I wouldn't have known any places to lunch..."

Magnus smirked, imaging your confused behavior in that situation before he asked:

"Is it typical for you?"

"—Huh?" You didn't expect him to ask anything.

"That you don't know where to go?"

Well this was getting deep. But nevermind: it felt completely right to share your deepest thoughts with Magnus. He was just the right person for it.

"Well, now when you mentioned it, I do feel quite lost sometimes..." You admitted.

Magnus swallowed his bite.

"So do I."

You blinked your eyes:

"Like when?"

Now in turn _he_ was the surprised one who hadn't except any interest from you, even though you were just the opposite to this though.

"Um—", he lifted his coke up to his lips before he slurped his drink, looking enormously cute, "well, if I'm at the crime place for example, trying to find some clues or something, I totally feel like lost... Especially when there's no one with me... I grow a bit anxious every now and then you know." He said, falling into a slight sadness.

"Oh..." You said sympathetically.

You started to wonder if Magnus was outgoing than incoming after all, although he seemed to be a bit shy sometimes. Hmm, a man full of secrets. How lucky you felt to get to talk to him like this, having the opportunity to find out who he really was.

You kept your conversation with him before it was time to leave. Picking his jacket you stepped out into the chilly weather where the rain had left some puddles on the asphalt.

As you arrived to the station, you faced Ann-Britt right at the doorway.

"Hey! I need you guys to the florist. Would you dare to come?" She chuffed, fumbling around the lobby.

"Yeah, sure!" You said, turning your head as you chased Ann-Britt's movements with your eyes. All of a sudden you remembered Kurt who had left somewhere very concerned. You decided to ask about him:

"... Um, Ann-Britt— d-do you know what happened to Kurt?"

Ann-Britt raised her head that her dark hair swung from side to side.

"Ah, certainly no an idea... Oh, but I have to mention that the florist's wife didn't die a couple of weeks ago. She died a couple of years ago. Misunderstanding... Vanja Andersson, the florist's manager was really unclear when I talked to her yesterday... "

"Oh, I see." You said, now understanding that luckily there were no men who were able to go to some damn safari just after their wife's death.

"... But, we go now, shall we not?" Ann-Britt said rather stressed as she rushed by you and Magnus to the car. You give her way, looking up to the man whose jacket you still wore.

"Um, Magnus.. Your jacket—" You said, stretching its helm, searching for the hallway that would lead you to your very own Hoodie that without fail was completely dry already.

Magnus noted your searching progress, quickly snapping:

"Hey, it's okay—", he lifted his hand up to your shoulder, gaining your attention, "you can wear it! It doesn't bother me at all..."

Slowly, his hand fell down to your back as he now eyed you from head to toe, maybe taking a note how well his jacket fit to you, perhaps?

_Or what?_

His eyes stayed on you for a couple of moments more as you bit by a bit started to feel the familiar butterflies in your stomach. Why did Magnus stare at you so long?

_Hello, Magnus?_

All of a sudden it seemed like he would have woken from a dream: his eyes that were full of some kind of astonishment found yours before he quickly cleared his throat and blurted out:

"Yeah, but— let's go!" His hand that had already reached your lower back almost flew away as he slightly embarrassed took steps after Ann-Britt. Oh my.

An adorable human being he was.

* * *

As you got yourself into the car you noted that Ann-Britt had stolen the very front seat next to Magnus who gave you a shy look as you closed the car's door. Ann-Britt sighed out her tension when Magnus started the car and drove to the road.

* * *

"Okay", Ann-Britt spoke when your foot met the wooden floor of the florist, "as a review: it has happened a robbery but there are no things stolen. Look around if you can find something..."

You looked at Magnus who seemed to be rather anxious. You had your guesses why he was like that: he started to feel lost again.  
You quickly made a plan in your mind, which started as Magnus gave you somewhat supplicant look.

"All right", You said, grasping Magnus' wrist, "Come." You said to him cheerily as you got yourselves away from Ann-Britt.

Bit by a bit, you sensed how happy Magnus grew with every step you took with him towards the unknown distance. You could feel his grin that lit up his face behind you. It made you giggle lightly but you didn't dare to glance behind your shoulder to see him. You had too much fun imagining his facial expression at the moment.

Sooner than you thought you noted that you've led yourselves to some kind of staircase. As you took steps upwards you saw a white wallpaper that was decorated with red flowers. Gently tightening your grip of Magnus' wrist, you pulled him behind you to the staircase.

All of a sudden, you got a strange feeling that, um... Someone's eyes slightly glanced at your behind, also known as bottom, butt or ass. Well, what do you expect from a man who walks behind you... At the stairs.

You stepped the stairs up with a normal speed, until you ended up to turn your head, secretly hoping you would bust him in action. Unfortunately, you didn't catch his eyes glancing at your bottom: they were glancing at your face. And when your eyes met, he flashed you the most modest smile. You gave him a quick smile in return, letting him to float in his imaginary world where he thought that you would not have a clue what he did. If he even did though— but you had your suspects.

Loosening your grip of his wrist you headed to the room that looked rather interesting. The room was old and smelled like orchids. On a brown, wooden table you found a book heap. They told about flowers, naturally.

"Oh boy. This man sure likes flowers."  
You said, picking up one book from the table. You felt it was rather dusty as you started to wonder how long the florist had been away.

"Magnus hey—", you turned, noting how this cyan eyed man was walking towards you from the doorway, "how long the florist had been away?"

"Um, couple of weeks now. Ann-Britt told that he went to a safari."

"Yes, I remember it from this morning. Ann-Britt told also that he would have gone there just after his wife death, but he didn't 'cause his wife had died earlier. Many years earlier", you spoke as your look wandered between Magnus and the book you held, "just imagine how horrible it would have been: _Hey, my wife just died and now I'm going to a nice safari! Mmmm..._ " You said theatrically, making Magnus laugh casually at your performance.

"Yes, indeed ", he admitted, taking a look of the book you held, "this man is crazy about flowers." He continued, running his long fingers trough the page you held open.

"Yeah, he's a florist..." You said sarcastically.

"Orchids..." Magnus spoke quietly.

"We're specialized to them." You heard a woman's voice from behind. You both turned your heads, meeting a fair haired woman who had a gray jacket.

"Nice." You said happily, putting the book down as you offered your hand to her.

"I'm (Name)." You said, gaining a gentle smile from her.

"I'm Vanja Andersson, the manager of this shop."

"Certainly, we have heard", Magnus showed up, introducing himself also. "I'm Magnus."

"... So, we heard that Runfelt had gone to a safari." You asked as kindly as you could.

Suddenly, Vanja's face fell into sadness as you start to hear steps wafting from the stairs.

"He never made the trip..." Vanja said as Ann-Britt reached the crew.

"What?" Magnus' voice was shocked.

"I called the travel company to see when his flight was back to and... They said he never made the trip." Vanja nodded, fretting the fact.

"Didn't get on the plane. No sign of him." Ann-Britt told behind Vanja's shoulder.

A cold shiver ran trough you.

* * *

You and Magnus drove from the florist back to the station. Ann-Britt left there and said that she was trying to reach Kurt as well. You had got Magnus' jacket back on and finally got the honor to sit in the very front seat next to him, but the information about Runfelt's absence was horrible. It didn't cheer your mood very much. In addition, you had the wildest imagination, so you were able to imagine the worst things that could have happened to him. Magnus had sensed your speechlessness after the news were heard about Runfelt, the florist, and now, he was naturally concerned about your condition.

"Hey, (Name)." He started, gaining a _hm_? and a guileless look from you, "I can see you're rather upset about Runfelt..."

He curved to the right, glancing at you every once in a while.

You stayed silent.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He added with a serious, but gentle tone.

"I know. I just—", you shook your head, burrowing yourself deeper into his jacket, "I just have a wild imagination and... Uh, maybe I'm just too emotional for this job." You finally sighed out your thoughts.

"Hey, don't talk like that (Name). You've done a great job with us! And trust me: you are not too emotional, I—"He tried to make an eye contact with you but you just stared at the distance, head half covered in his jacket.

Magnus burst into laughter:

"Oh, look at you!"

You blinked your eyes, snapping yourself out of your angst. His laugh was something that caught your attention, as you now turned your head to him. When you recognized the thing he laughed at, you smiled by yourself too, digging your head up from his jacket.

* * *

Magnus parked and you headed in. Your work day was over now. At the doorway, you stopped and undressed his jacket that you wore, tossing it to him.

"Thanks for borrowing it. It was very comfortable." You smirked, leaving the _and it smelled good_ sentence in your thoughts.

"Hey, anytime." He said as he received it.

* * *

You went to the office where your work desk and the dry hoodie were. You picked it and thrust your stuff from the desk in your leather bag. You also carried your mug to the kitchen where you put it in the dish.

* * *

You saw Magnus next to the exit door. He looked at your going, still slightly worried looking. Before you were able to leave he stopped your steps:

"Hey, (Name), are you sure you'll be fine?"

The question surprised you. As you thought of Runfelt's and his absence, it sure made you a bit distressed... But somehow you were glad that Magnus took care of your condition.

"Well...", you started, thinking what you'd answer. You didn't want to worry him, and most importantly, you didn't want to be some sensitive little girl in his eyes. You were a detective now— a detective who just had to learn to control her feelings, " I..."

Magnus regarded you, blinking his adorable eyes.

"I don't know..."

Magnus nodded and after a moment of thought, he broke the silence, asking softly:

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

The butterflies in your stomach woke from their sleep again, sprinting happily around in your stomach like never before.

Magnus would walk you home. He would escort this delicate, innocent girl very safely to her nest.

You saw from his eyes how fervently he waited for your answer. He truly wanted to walk you home: he wanted to accompany you in the darkening night, open up the door for you, let you in and say his goodbyes to you.

You stayed quiet for a moment, even though you knew what you'd answer in the same split second he asked the question.

"… Well, walk me home then. " You said, smiling up at him somewhat shyly.


	5. I knew you were a professional

So this time you didn't have Magnus' jacket— But you had Magnus! The fluffy haired young man who walked by your side, keeping his hands in his pockets. Your leather bag bumped against your side as you took a note of your and Magnus' length difference. You bet it would have been adorable from a viewers eye: the top of your head reached his shoulder so he was about a head taller than you. Nice.

You had walked along the wet street for a while already until this time you were the one who dared to start a conversation:

"Magnus. What do you think that has happened to Runfelt?"

Magnus glanced at you once, thinking if he answer to your question. Answer and grow your little panic that he was able to sense.

"… I do not know." Magnus said mildly.

You frowned, trying to get your thoughts in one.

"I'm sure that there's something about Eriksson and Runfelt. Both of them had— something... Something in common."

Magnus nodded.

"Possible. Very possible."

"Mm", you let a voice from your throat, "but really. What could it be...?"

"Well, (Name) we can discuss about that tomorrow. Try to forget the work things at your free time, ok? It's a very important thing to learn." He said kindly.

"Ok. I can try…" You huffed, knowing how hard it would be for you and your wild imagination.

* * *

The sun hung low in the horizon, coloring the sky with pink and yellow. The sight was breathtaking. You heard how a car honked somewhere in the distance and a cat, which quietly sat behind a window now jumped away from your sight.

It seemed like this walk would have taken a year, but you didn't mind. It was an enjoyable walk after all. With Magnus.

_Gosh._

A gentle silence between you two filled the air as your arm brushed his every now and then: you have always had a bad habit that when you walked with someone, you kind of bumped into them every now and then. And Magnus wasn't an exception.

"...So um. Where do you live?" You asked randomly, lightly bumping into Magnus' arm again. He didn't seem to mind about that. Just the opposite.

Grinning by himself, he answered to your question:

"I'm living a few blocks away from the station. Very often I come to work by a car."

You nodded, finding yourself being too close to him again.

"Um, (Name), have you noted that you kind of walk into me every now and then?"

Oh gosh, he noted it.

Blushing, you tried your best to explain:

"Yes, um… I— I have had this habit very long. I'm not sure where it comes from and..."

"Oh, I see", Magnus nodded lightly, looking into the distance as he continued with his pleasing voice, "well, I have heard that people who are doing like that have a strong need of closeness. It's like their brain would direct them to a person nearby them."

_...Oh. _

So Magnus explained your behavior better than you did, huh?

Now when you started to think about yourself, you did need closeness. Well, of course you had a couple of friends who visited you every now and then, giving you warm hugs and so on— but there the closeness left.

You sighed in a slight melancholy, suddenly finding yourself recalling the feeling you had gotten in Magnus' arms. He was gentle, warm and caring when he tried to calm you down in the crime scene yesterday. You missed that. You missed his gentle arms that held you protectively.

Shyly looking up at him, you noted that he eyed you. The question is how long he had. Oh gosh, you hoped that he wasn't a mind reader.

Blushing you thrust your hands into your hoodie's pockets.

"It may be, it may be." You mumbled when you remembered the closeness topic you had with him.

After that, you weren't sure if you heard him chuckle at your behavior.

* * *

You reached the high-rise house you lived. A happy mood surrounded you as you stretched your hand towards the door and opened it like a million times before. But hey— wasn't it Magnus who had to open it in first place anyway? Hurriedly you glanced behind your shoulder to see his face that glowed nicely in the sunset's light. His facial expression didn't hold any signs of disenchantment, so to all appearances, he was going to walk you right to the 3rd floor you lived.

Oh, okay. Fine for you.

You stepped in and let him walk behind you to the gray lobby of the high-rise house. You eyed him behind your shoulder, studying him carefully: you waited the time when he would understand the fact that he could have said his goodbyes to you already, leave you behind and wait till tomorrow to get to see you again.

And soon a light bulb switched on above his head as he quickly glanced at the door behind him, pointing it slightly.

"Oh, —" He was about to say something until you interrupted him, grinning:

"No no, that's okay."

_A hand took a hold of Magnus' wrist as it pulled him to the staircase beside this lovely young lady, like previously this day. _

A sheer joy filled Magnus' essence when he understood that he was able to walk you all the way up to your home door.

* * *

The steps you took with Magnus echoed tenderly in the hallway and in a sad short moment you reached your home door. Magnus gave way to his company who cutely messed around with her keys that tinkled in her hands. You now thrust one of the keys into the keyhole and opened the door. A glowing light filled the dark hallway as you looked up at Magnus who politely held the door for you meanwhile the bottom of your boot met the wooden threshold of your house.

As you were half inside, you leant against the door and turned your figure to face this young man behind you. You took a note that if the door hadn't been there, Magnus would have held your lower back at the moment.

"So... Was this all then?" Magnus asked, making sure he had filled all the tasks as an escort of yours.

"Well— if you're not in a hurry, you can pay a short visit if you want." You said eagerly.

_Wait_

_Where did that come from?!_

Magnus looked rather surprised: he quickly glanced behind his shoulder before he brought his eyes on your entry, viewing it for a moment.

"...Now?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at you in a slight wonder.

"Yes!" You smiled, giggling at his cute doubting.

For a short time he looked at your entry again. An entry that glowed its inviting light that almost yelled Magnus to step in. He wasn't able to resist the temptation.

"… Well, a short one then." Magnus nodded agreeably as a sympathetic smirk lit up his face. You kindly gave a space for him to step in before you closed the door.

* * *

You stepped into your kitchen, planning to ask from Magnus if he wanted something to eat or drink. All of a sudden, the atmosphere around you turned from mild to properly hot. You frowned at this fact before you remembered that you had turned the heater louder in the kitchen this morning.

"Ooh. It's quite hot in here." You heard Magnus' voice as he came into the kitchen with you.

"Yeah. I forgot my heater on earlier..." You said, crouching down to your heater.

Magnus removed his jacket, eyeing your figure that now rose up and smiled most kindly, asking:

"Would you like to have something?"

"Well, ah... Tea, perhaps?" Magnus said, laying his jacket on a wooden chair.

"All right. I'll take hot chocolate."

" Ehehe… Surprise", He chuckled, pausing for a moment, "as a matter of fact, I could take some too."

You gave him a quick glare behind your shoulder before a wide grin grew over your face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Why not?", Magnus said eagerly, "and moreover, I suppose that you are rather good hot chocolate maker."

"What? Why so?" You laughed.

"Well, I bet you have all kinds of... Secret ways and special equipments to make your hot chocolate even better, am I wrong?"

No. He wasn't wrong at all. You did have special ways to make your hot chocolate, indeed.

"Ooh", you started to nod your head slowly, joining in his game, "well should I do my extreme hot chocolate dose then?"

"Sounds good", he admitted, smirking widely, "can I help you somehow?"

* * *

And there you had started to make your extreme hot chocolate dose.

_A mug of warm milk_  
_3 spoons of cocoa powder_  
_Ice-cream_  
_Whipped cream_  
_Grated chocolate_  
_Marshmallows_  
_2 chocolate biscuit dessert sticks_

... Excellent!

The milk was warming up in the microwave as Magnus grated the chocolate, holding the grater in the other hand and a chocolate bar in the other. You squirreled around the kitchen, trying to find a marshmallow bag— maybe more for Magnus than you.

"Hey, (Name), I don't need any marshmallows if you're trying to search them for me."

... How did he know?

"Ok, but I'm sure I have them somewhere in… Here!" You said jollily as you waved the marshmallow bag in your hand, hopping off from the chair you've pulled under you.

And all of a sudden, you lost your balance:

"Eek!" You squealed, falling _right_ into Magnus who caught you in that split second, spreading his wide arms around you.

"… O-oh my GOD, how can someone be that clumsy?" You made fun of yourself, digging your face up from Magnus' chest.

"Hey", you scanned the nonexistent space between you and him, "nice reactivity."

"Heh. Being a detective causes that", he smiled as he caressed your back slightly, "you need to have fast movements on the fieldwork for example."

"… Do you have guns in there?" You asked eyes full of wonder.

"Of course we have. Hasn't Kurt given you one of your own?"

"No. He—", out of a blue you noted that you hadn't moved anywhere from his hold as you now kindly pulled yourself away and ended your sentence, "he has not."

Magnus eyed you:

"Well, I'm sure you'll get one sooner or later." He said before he kept going with his grating. Well, letting you fall on the ground would have been more embarrassing anyway, so Magnus didn't regret what he did for you: saved you from hurt.

* * *

"Oh my", you sighed, sitting down in front of Magnus, giving his hot chocolate dose to him, "I can't remember the last time I drank this."

"Well, this is the perfect time then." He raised his eyebrows approvingly, spreading his long fingers around the mug.

"Ok. Let's taste this then…" You lifted the mug against your lips.

_Gulp_.

The marshmallows that had melted into the regular hot chocolate gave a sweet taste into it. The ice-cream was a neat add too, as the whipped cream gave a nice, creamy taste.

"Mhhh", you uttered, lowering the mug away from your lips, "delicious!"

"Definitely", you faced Magnus who swept whipped cream away from his lips at the moment, "but what's the point with these biscuits then?"

"Oh, well, after you've drunk it all, you're able to roll it in the mug and get all the last drops you know." You explained, giggling, taking another sip of this tasty drink.

And that's what happened: you both drank your drinks in no time as you now found yourselves, rolling the biscuits in the mug, trying to pick up the melted ice creams and some chocolate grades that had fallen into the bottom of the mug.

"Heh. I knew you were a professional." Magnus laughed, thrusting the biscuit full of ice-cream into his mouth.

"Ha-ha, thanks!" You grinned, raising up from your seat before you took your mug to the dish. You stretched your hand towards Magnus, planning to take his mug also— if he had only been ready with his feasting.

"Um— Just a second!" He caught the waiting look of yours as he now started to scoop his dose in a double speed. He looked like a little school boy who was running late, now eating his breakfast very quickly. Quite adorable sight, had to admit.

Before he lifted his empty mug to you, he licked his lips and blurted:

"Thank you. It was truly enjoyable dose."

"Hey, anytime." You said somewhat slyly, copying his words from today as you turned towards the basin, filling his mug with water. Magnus found himself in your sentence and let out a few laughs as he now rose up from his chair, giving himself a permission to eye you in the kitchens' yellow light for a moment more.

The water drooled in a quiet room as you turned your head to have a view of the window of yours.

"Gosh it's dark outside!" You yelled as you noted how the dark blue sight behind your window was decorated with street lights that were obviously switched on a few minutes ago.

"Indeed", you heard that Magnus was standing behind you as you now turned yourself, facing his tall and lean figure right in front of you, "I afraid it's my time to leave now."

You nodded, knowing this moment would come at some point.

"All right." You said, starting your walk towards the exit where you arrived quite quickly.

"Well. I had fun!" You said happily, opening up the door for him.

"Me too", he said, eyeing you rather thoughtfully, "so... We'll see tomorrow then?"

"Yes... Unless either doesn't die." You grinned wickedly, sharing the joke you always told among your friends.

"Oh god, don't even talk like that!" Magnus moaned, nudging you mildly as he stepped out and turned to you for the one last time, grinning politely:

"Well. Good night then!"

"Good night!" The heavy door of yours went shut.

* * *

You were in your living room until someone knocked your door. It had been just a short time when had Magnus left. Wondering who it would be, you rose up from your sofa and went to your door.

"Magnus?", you faced this fetching young man who stood in front of you who seemed to be rather amused, "did you forget something?"

"My jacket…" He said, chuckling.

"Ah! Wait, I'll get it for you."

Finding your way to your kitchen, you immediately noted his jacket you've worn today. Grabbing it in your hands, you quickly brought it in front of your face, smelling it just a bit. Yap. Magnus' jacket it was.

Smirking at your girly acts, you went back to your entry. As you came behind the corner, you faced Magnus who leaned against the doorway, looking like some kind of model indeed. And when he turned his glance from the distance to you, smirking warmly at the girl who carried his jacket— you certainly lost your sleep for this night.

"H-here." You said, tossing his jacket to him, being still rather shocked of his darn good looks.

"Thank you." He took his jacket, laying his stunning eyes on yours. He was a gorgeous sight. Magnus. Magnus Martinsson. The chap you claimed to work with. Enormous. Enormous situation. You felt yourself lucky to share your time with him like this.

_Magnus eyed this young lady who stood in front of him. The young lady he claimed to work with. Fantastic. Fantastic situation. If Magnus was able to choose, he would have stayed, just staring at her for the rest of the night. But he knew it was just wishful thinking._

"... Hey, (Name)." Magnus said, taking a gentle hold of your shoulder.

"Yes?"

"... Promise me you won't die."

"Ha-ha", you laughed brightly, "I promise."

"You promise?"

"I Promise."

Magnus smiled sunnily at you. For some reason, his eyes wandered down to your rosy lips where they stayed for a very short time. For a short time until he caught your eyes again, as he pouted lightly.

"Well. See you tomorrow then." He said, running his hand along your arm before he slightly withdrew himself from the doorway, starting his way down to the staircase.

Magnus' steps tenderly echoed from the staircase, as you smiled by yourself, speaking your last words to him:

"See you tomorrow, Magnus."

No answer. Just a noise of an opening door down in the high-rise building.


	6. For some damn reason

Growling, tossing yourself from side to side in your bed you woke to the morning sun's orange light.

You had seen a nightmare again.

* * *

You felt sick. Sick and tired. You were sure that dark circles would decorate your eyes as you stepped into the Ystad's police station, your dear workplace.  
You sighed and closed the door behind you as in that split second you heard a happy voice from somewhere:

"(Name)! Good morning! Hey, nice timing, I just planned to ask your phone number and—"

You raised your head that hung low, facing Magnus' bright smile. The smile, which wizened away when he saw your condition. Worried-looking, he softened his voice:

"Oh my, (Name), you look tired—", he viewed you attentively, "how was your sleep last night?"

You sighed slightly, shaking your head.

"... Not so well."

Magnus kept his eyes on you, needing for more information... In case you would have seen—

"I saw a nightmare again."

The cyan eyed man looked more concerned.

"But you don't have to worry about that..." You said grumpily. You didn't want to show your long face to him at the moment as you now took your jacket off and started your way to the working office of yours.

The one you shared with Magnus.

"But (Name)!" Magnus exclaimed as you heard how steps started to follow yours.

"Hey, listen to me." He gently laid his hand on your shoulder, making you turn around to him. You crossed your arms as you childishly tried to hide your soured face away from his glancing. Yes, true, he just wanted to help but— you weren't in a right mood now.

"If there's any way I could possibly help you I—", he paused for a moment, taking a note how withdrawn you were at the moment, "here."

He took a piece of paper and a pen.

"My number", he huffed after he had written his number down, giving the paper to you, "call whenever you feel distressed or anything."

For a moment he eyed your bleak behavior, feeling bad for seeing you like that. Looking at you once more, he brought his glance away to the floor, turned around and left you alone.

* * *

After you had laid your heavy leather bag on your desk you decided to go to the kitchen to take a fresh fruit or something else to eat.  
The hallway was empty and silent before a cold wind caught your spine.

"Ann-Britt", you greeted the petite figure who paced in, "Hi!"

"Hi." She took her scarf off as she friendly eyed you from head to toe and joined into your walk towards the kitchen.

You sensed that her stress was lighter this morning.

Ann-Britt took a yellow mug from the kitchen cabinet and sighed when she noted that no one hadn't made coffee this morning.

Your mood cheered a bit when you saw your favorite type of fruits in the kitchen's bowl. With a tiny smile you took one and sat down to a wooden chair. All of a sudden you remembered a thing that washed your gladness away.

"...Ann-Britt, do you know what's with Kurt? I'm concerned."

Ann-Britt glanced at you once meanwhile she hustled with the coffee maker.

"Oh, um", she stopped her doings for a moment, staring at the table, "K-Kurt's...Kurt's father passed away yesterday."

A sudden pressure in your chest caused you to fall into pity and sadness.

"Oh no..." You moaned.

"Yes", Ann-Britt took a seat in front of you, accidentally beaming her mug against the table, spilling some coffee all over it. Frowning, Ann-Britt stood up and started to search a paper towel.

"I called to Kurt's number yesterday evening—", she said as she swept the coffee away, continuing, "a woman named Getrud answered, telling that Kurt's father had died."

You nodded.

"And Kurt would spend his night there..." Ann-Britt sat down.

Laying your eyes down on your lap you thought for a moment, before you asked:

"... But what happens now?"

"Huh?" Ann-Britt took a sip of her coffee.

"I mean... Is Kurt able to work for a while after that?"

Ann-Britt shrugged, pursing her lips lightly as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure... We will see what happens."

* * *

The familiar office of yours greeted you with a warm atmosphere, but you didn't take a notice of it because you were feeling blue. Beside the warm atmosphere, the office also held this tall and fair haired young man that sat behind his desk, having a stack of paper next to him, laptop opened and a tensed look. He wore a dark brown blouse as he immediately sensed your coming, looking up at you very shyly from his work. Oh, how badly you wanted to smile at him, the adorable man you knew, but the news about Kurt and the already bad mood of yours didn't help the progress going: you bitterly brought your eyes away from him before you sat down on your chair. A slightly gutted Magnus brought his glance away from you too, concentrating on his work. Odd. Most of the time you were the sunny and smiling girl whom Magnus respected and enjoyed to work with.

Maybe half an hour had passed already. You and Magnus hadn't changed a single word— a few glances in the beginning of course, until Magnus had fully sunk into his work. You wondered what he did: he had a pen in his hand as he with concentration viewed his papers, then his computer screen, frowning slightly at his sight.

Lazily you rested against your hand, staring at him in a gentle rustle that drifted from his papers. Somehow you just couldn't take your eyes away from him; you saw how intensively he watched at the computer's screen, typed down, and then, took his glance down to his papers again. Gently he nibbled the tip of his pen, running his hand through his messy hair before he groaned in a frustration.

It seemed that he had forgotten your whole existence for a while now. Sigh. Such a hard worker, was he not?

* * *

You walked by the entry until a phone started to ring a few feet away from you. There was no one near, so you decided to pick it, yelling:

"I'll answer!"

And so you did. Excitedly you blurted a sentence you've wanted to say for a while now:

"Ystad's police station."

You smiled by yourself.

"Hello", a shivering voice filled your ears, "here's Viljam Jörnår calling..."

You weren't sure if you'd say _yes_ or anything else in response but luckily you didn't have to worry about that because the man in the phone continued already:

"And I've found a body."

* * *

"Ann-Britt!" You raised your voice, trying to reach her from somewhere. Luckily, just like magic, she appeared behind the corner, knowing you had something in mind about the call you had had.

"We got a call and", you gulped, "and another body is found."

Right away Ann-Britt fell into anxiousness.

"Oh no", she exclaimed, frowning before she continued, "did you get all the information a-"

"Yes, I have it all here." You interrupted her concern, tossing a piece of paper to her where you had written the place, the finder and all necessary indeed.

"Good... Now. Magnus!" Ann-Britt shouted aloud, taking steps towards the office. You followed her.

Ann-Britt leaned against the doorway, giving a somewhat freezing gaze at the poor co-worker of yours as she commanded:

"Magnus, call Kurt immediately. Another body is found", she turned to you, "you guys pick up Kurt, and then come to the crime place. We shall go there with Nyberg now. Clear?"

"Clear." You assumed, watching Ann-Britt's robust face before she disappeared from your sight. She sure was able to lead.

Suddenly you heard Magnus' dark voice as you turned to him, seeing he was talking on the phone:

"Kurt it's Magnus. We've found another body."

* * *

A gentle hum of the car filled your ears as you sat next to Magnus in the comfort front seat of the car. You were both pretty silent. Another body was found. You hadn't found the criminal yet. Oh, how many had to die before you would...

Indeed, this was the detective work.

After a moment of silence, you wanted to make sure one thing;

"Magnus..." You said.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"...Did you know that Kurt's father died."

"—Yeah", he sighed, "Ann-Britt told me before we had the time to leave..."

"Right", you pursed your lips, looking into the distance, "I wonder if Kurt's well you know."

"Me too", Magnus nodded, curving to the left, "when I called to him he said he'd come, but... We will see his real condition soon."

You nodded, sinking into the most comfortable front seat.

* * *

In a couple of minutes Magnus had driven to a red wooden house by the sea. It was pretty huge for a one man to live in. One dead man...

A blowing wind caught your hair as you stepped out of the car, noting your boss who walked towards you and Magnus from a wooden bench. Obviously he had slept on it the last night because he had some red, almost inconspicuous imprints on his face. Magnus noted this also, but neither of you didn't dare to ask if he really slept on that bench.

"Hi." You tried kindly.

"Hello..." Kurt said. He had a rather pale face as he now swept dust away from his jacket.

"You ok?" Magnus asked, eyeing the unsteady man.

"Yeah, just fine."

You switched glances with Magnus, both knowing he was still unwell.

"Kurt, if you're not up to this, we—"

"No", Kurt knew what you were up to, "he was an old man. It's what happens..."

_It's what happens._

Oh Kurt.

* * *

You had let Kurt sit in the front seat as Magnus drove once again towards the crime place that was nearby a jogging path in a forest. The man who found the body was having a run, obviously. Magnus reached a gravel road of the jogging path in 15 minutes. You saw a couple of police cars at the end of the road, knowing that the body wouldn't be far away from them. Magnus parked the car and you stepped out, glancing at the forest around you: it was full of pines as the ground was filled with needles, cones and sand.

Suddenly your eyes caught a white shirted jogger who was interviewed by one policeman. Without a doubt he was the body's finder. The jogger looked surprisingly calm even though he had just seen a body. But maybe it wasn't his first one...

You didn't have to search for the body that long because the murder had certainly made sure that everybody would see it: the body was tied up against a pine, which massive roots dug out of the sand pretty creepily. The victim's head hung low as his clothes were dirty and dusty with some blood stains here and there. Disgusting. You stared at the body in silence, expressionless look on your face. You heard how the driver's door opened and Magnus came out as he pretty fast noted your staring. He locked the car and laid his eyes on you completely. Kurt started his way towards the body and Magnus glanced after him before looking at you again.

"(Name)?" You heard his caring voice.

You quickly glanced up at him, pouting lightly as you passed him robustly, walking after your boss.

* * *

You caught Kurt pretty quickly as you now walked by his side towards the dead man. Kurt noted you, knowing that you weren't used to bodies yet but didn't bother to disturb your accustoming to them at the moment. At least at this point you realized that they sure were a part of your job. Dead bodies.

"A jogger found him." You said, eyeing Kurt's weak behavior. Not because of the body, but because of his father. Oh if there had been a way to help him feel any better right now...

You stopped your steps as you reached the body. Kurt decided to take a closer look of it, but you in turn stayed a few feet away from it. In a moment you sensed how your co-worker Magnus Martinsson came next to you. All of a sudden he was so near to you that your arms brushed each other. For a some reason you lost your breath for a while.

As you felt his arm's warmth and calm closeness, you bit by a bit got your breath back, taking a note that next to Magnus you felt yourself more relaxed than alone.  
Smiling lightly by yourself, you enjoyed your time there right next to him.

Kurt Wallander crouched in front of the dead man's body, studying its pale face that held some scars as well. You didn't lay a glance away from his doings. Your boss stayed silent for long as he kept looking at the body with concentration. He crouched, viewed at the body very attentively for a moment more before all of a sudden he stopped his doings, sighed heavily and blurted:

"It's the florist."

_... The florist?!_

"Get Nyberg here. And Vanja. Florist's manager sure need to ID him."

You sensed how Magus looked down at you, but you didn't answer to his glance. You listened to the commands.

"This is Gösta Runfelt."

* * *

Nyberg wasn't at the crime place for a some silly reason, but Vanja was driven there immediately after Kurt's order.

As Vanja arrived to the crime place in a police car Magnus went there, politely opening the door for her, showing the way:

"Just come this way..." You heard him saying to Vanja far away from you and Kurt.

You eyed at your boss who was staring at the body with a cold and empty look. Or did he look at the distance, wandering in his memories? You weren't sure.

"Kurt." Magnus surprised both of you as you now glanced at him behind your shoulder, noting how he held Vanja's back, gently pushing her towards Kurt.

"Oh— hello. I'm sorry", Kurt kind of snapped out of a trance as you had expected. "I know this is a bit out of order but our team is really stressed and we need to get some positive ideas as soon as possible so..."

He looked at Vanja for a moment, sensing her nervousness.

"...We can wait until we get to the morgue, but— "

"It's okay." Vanja nodded lightly, but at least you were able to hear the rather scared tone in her voice.

"All right, thank you very much. Come with me."

Kurt led her to the body as Magnus stepped nearby you again, watching how Kurt spoke to the fair haired lady:

"Let's try to make this quickly... Maybe you just— stand here perhaps?"

Kurt set Vanja, the manager in front of the body, letting her to view it for a while.

Out of a blue you noted how near you were to Magnus. So near that leaning against him was almost mandatory. Honestly. You wondered if he even noted you there by his side after all. You studied his behavior without laying your eyes on him, finding out that Magnus seemed to be somehow calm and neutral, luckily, not any tensed in any way. Well, nobody wouldn't get hurt if you kept your lightly leaning...

Raising your eyes from the ground, you noted how Vanja's breath stopped for a split second. She had recognized who the dead man was: Gösta Runfelt, the florist, her lifeless boss.

"All right, thanks. Thanks for the help..." Kurt said, glancing at you and Magnus behind his shoulder, beckoning either one of you to be with the shocked woman for a while.

Your reacts were faster than Magnus' this time at least, so you nodded at Kurt, taking apart from the young man next to you, leaving his arm's warmth behind. Finally it seemed that Magnus would have noticed your body beside him and now was a bit upset that you left him like that. Unobtrusively you giggled, glancing at him behind your shoulder as you quickly flashed a sunny smile at him.

The first smile for today.

_A girl who was leaning against Magnus just a few seconds ago walked away, quickly flashing him a very cute smile. Magnus smiled heartily at the girl in response, knowing she had her work to do for now... So as he had._  
_What a shame that he noticed her by his side in the moment she was gone. He just didn't notice her... For some damn reason._

"Thank you again", you said to Vanja very kindly, holding her shoulder calmly, "This is not easy, I know."

"Yes", she nodded her head, "I've never seen... A dead body before."

Kurt heard Vanja's words, adding his own thought to the conversation:

"A dead body is just a dead body it's not a person it's just a corpse."

Wow. Kurt had a point there. You decided to save that sentence in your memory.

"To you, maybe." Vanja snapped back, taking a deep breath. You watched her, gently patting her arm, trying to calm her down.

"...W-what", she huffed, "what's happened to him?"

"Really, we don't know yet." You said most politely to her meanwhile Kurt concentrated on the body again, starting a conversation with Magnus. The conversation unfortunately left to a one man's speech because Magnus was more interested in you at the moment actually: he tried to take a note how well you managed with reassurance. You did pretty good, actually

"...He looks so much thinner." Vanja suddenly gasped.

"Thinner?" You frowned.

Vanja nodded her head as you brought your hand away from her shoulder.

"Face—", she lifted her hand up to her cheek, "a stubble beard, maybe..."

"But this is important, d-do you think he has lost weight?"

Vanja raised her glittering eyes from the ground to meet your eyes that were full of seriousness and worry. Her eyes were a little wet already as she now glanced at Runfelt's body very quickly before bringing her glance away again. You now lifted your hand back on her shoulder again, calmly holding her for a while before she nodded, saying:

"Looks like it..."


	7. Just a quick peck

After the information Vanja had told you thanked her kindly and led her to Kurt and Magnus again. Slightly glancing at your boss and co-worker who had nice, sharp cheekbones you decided to left Vanja to his hands, pulling your boss a few meters away from the crime scene to have a word with you. Kurt gave Magnus a significant look, trying to message at him that he had better bring Vanja away from the crime place. The curly haired young man nodded, looking at you for a second or two before he went away with Vanja.

"Yes, um... Vanja told that Holger has lost weight", you took a look of the body that hung against the tree, "she saw it from his face. A stubble beard, see."

Kurt looked at the body once before you added.

"And I believe that someone has held him as a prisoner…"

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Ann-Britt said cheerily as she stepped out of the office. You wondered what got her into such a good mood. Waving happily at her, you took a sip of your cocoa from your violet cup you held in your hand, walking off to your office. There you saw Magnus, doing the same paperwork as earlier today.

Sitting down on a sofa you noted how perfect place it was to view him. Meanwhile adoring his lovely profile, you glanced at his doings, taking a note of the huge paper stacks he had there on his desk. Some of them were almost higher than the computer screen!

"Magnus…" You said as softly as you could, making sure you wouldn't grow him angry by disturbing him at work.

Magnus turned his head and paid all his attention to you, seeming to be a rather glad that you talked to him.

"What are you doing?" You raised your cup up to your lips, sipping your drink slightly.

Magnus eyed his papers, shrugging:

"Paperwork?"

This made you laugh sunnily as you raised up and walked to his desk.

"Be more specific…" You curiously scanned at his work.

"Well, you see", he sighed, "I have to list all the crimes that had happened in the last two years to order of importance…"

Your eyes widened.

"All?"

Magnus nodded and pursed his lips.

"All…"

Frowning, you turned your head to take a look of the clock on the wall.

"B-but isn't your work day over soon?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows once before he murmured:

"Yeah it may be but— I've already used to stay late at work so…"

"Oh." You said, noting how he little by little lost the hold of this world, sinking into his work again.

* * *

You took your mug to the dishes, arriving back to the office where hard working Magnus was busy with his papers. Everyone else had already left and you noted how empty the station was with only you and Magnus in there.

As you came in, Magnus looked at you in a slight astonishment. He must have thought you had already left too. Lowering his look back on his papers again he tried to concentrate— but couldn't.

Sighing, running his wide hand through his soft curls he had to deal with the truth: breaks were mandatory.

Instead of going anywhere, Magnus decided to take a relaxed sitting position and view his cute co-worker who unfortunately was about to leave. Magnus saw how (Name) crouched down to her leather bag, took some stuff from her desk and thrust them into the bag, sighed, and brought her look to Magnus. From her look Magnus was able to notice that she didn't have a clue he would watch her at the moment. The cyan eyed young detective enjoyed that he had caught (Name)'s fast glance in his direction.

Or straight to him, in fact.

You shyly took your eyes away from Magnus when your eyes met. Stroking your hair, you took the last goods of yours from the desk as you paused for a long moment, thinking that what if…

"Hey, Magnus." You said slyly, turning your head to see him still looking at you. Without a doubt he hadn't lay a glance away from you for the whole time.

"Yes?" He smirked, sensing from your sly smile that you had something in mind.

"...Can I accompany you?"

Magnus blinked his adorable, cyan colored eyes as he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes!" You said, smiling.

The magical eye contact broke as he brought his eyes away from you, thinking for a moment.  
Slowly, he started to nod his head as his lips grew into a somewhat pleased grin.

"Well… Of course you can", he rose up from his seat, "but keep in mind that I also have my work to do…"

"Yes, of course", you said, smiling, "but I can help you somehow, can I?"

"Well", his eyes glanced at the walls, "we will see if there's something you could do."

He had reached you already as he now stood right in front of you, coolly leaning against your desk.

"Remember also that this can take late…"

He tilted his head, eyeing you like you were some kind of beginner who didn't know anything about the coming, grinning slyly every now and then.

Gosh he looked cunning.

"That's all right with me!" You said.

Taking a note how close he stood to you, you started to wonder if he knew anything about the_ personal space._

Well... As a matter of fact— who cared about it anyway?

It felt rather captivating to have him so near to you. If you had been able to choose, you would have wrapped your arms around him right here, right now and— Oh...

Just wishful thinking.

"Fair enough…", he grinned at you, "but I'm having some kind of a break now so…"

He looked at the distance, trying to get his thoughts in one.

"Um, what you want to do?" He finally asked.

"Well", you thought for a while, "shouldn't we get some snack to ourselves— you know, if this going to take late?"

After a moment, Magnus' lips grew into a wide grin.

"That's a marvelous idea!"

* * *

You waited for your company in the doorway. It was evening and the sky had already got some shades of yellow and pink. Beautiful sight, had to admit. Sighing out, you lowered your eyes on the floor, abruptly starting to hear voices from the hallway. You were sure that it was Magnus because there was no one else at the station. Your guesses went right as your company, Magnus Martinsson appeared, smirking gently as he saw you. He scanned you from head to toe, frowning funnily as he asked:

"Need my jacket this time?"

You smiled at this as he started to smile with you too.

"No Magnus, not this time."

He let out his pleasant laugh, patting your back in the familiar way as he stepped out of the station to the darkening evening with you.

* * *

At the shop.

"Magnus… Isn't this a bit too much?" You asked, eyeing the basket that was filled with different kinds of snacks.

"Yes, uh— I think it is…" Magnus' slightly worried, but still rather amused voice caught your ears as he looked down at you with his puppy eyes.

"Oh, okay. Let's see…"

You and Magnus had got a bit too excited because you were able to use the Ystad police station's money, so basically, you put into the basket anything that your heart desired. But now when you saw how full the huge shopping basket was, with a tiny compunction, you started to pick off the things you didn't necessarily need. The basket emptied by half as you and Magnus didn't feel guilty anymore. Smirking to each other you headed to the cash desk.

"How cheap, just 50 krona!" Magnus said happily, carrying the shopping bag as you stepped out of the shop.

"Indeed. Thanks for the ice-cream by the way." You munched your ice-cream Magnus had bought for you. You had left your own wallet in your house, thinking that you wouldn't need it at work, but today you had learnt that you should carry your wallet everywhere you went...

"My pleasure." He smiled, eyeing your munching.

You looked at him, noting that he watched your ice-cream in a slight regret.

"Gee, why didn't I buy an ice-cream…" He mumbled, lowering his eyes on the ground, pursing his lips.

"Heh." You laughed lightly at his poor essence. "… Here, take a bite of mine!"

A sunny smile made chagrined Magnus raise his glance up to the lovely girl who offered her ice-cream to him. The days Magnus had spent with her had been full of surprises just like this one, which Magnus enjoyed. Now, as many times before, he became happy because of her... Well, as a matter of fact, nothing but her presence made Magnus' days straight away a bit brighter.

"Thanks!" Magnus smiled, taking a bite of the ice-cream you held.

You smiled, looking at your adorable co-worker who seemed to enjoy his bit.

* * *

As you and Magnus arrived to the station, you immediately dragged a table next to his desk where you placed all the snacks you bought.

Every now and then Magnus glanced at his papers in a slight annoyance. Talking and sharing the evening with (Name) would have been more tempting than doing the work, but luckily, he claimed to work with her in order that they were able to talk. Unless Magnus had to concentrate. Then he wasn't able to talk, unfortunately.

And in that way the evening went. You and Magnus worked with the papers, eating some chocolate and sweet every now and then. French bread was also served as the cucumber and sweet pepper slices were also very fresh and tasty.

You helped Magnus by listing some of the papers in order of the crime date. Some of them were very horrible, for example, a teenager's suicide.

You stared at the crime file in a slight shock. Of course, Magnus couldn't do anything else but note that. Politely took the file away from you, announcing with his pleasing voice:

"There there, I think it's a time for a short break."

A warm smile brightened his face as he watched you straight in the eye with a calming glow that soothed your tiny shock away.

"All right." You nodded, not sure if you should purse your lips slightly or smile somewhat friendly.

* * *

You went to the kitchen with Magnus to drink some coffee, but you didn't enjoy drinking this dark, nasty liquid, so you decided to take a cup of cocoa instead.

"Doesn't that make you sleepy?" Magnus asked as he glanced at the cup that you filled with milk at the moment.

"Oh, well, I—", you mumbled, adding the cocoa powder, "I think I will manage, thank you."

"All right then." He said softly, sitting down.

After you had warmed up your cocoa, you sat in front of him, abruptly finding the clock on the wall that showed 2:13 AM

"Oh my god", you exclaimed, "t-the time runs fast…"

Magnus glanced behind him, noting the clock on the wall as well. He made a 'not bad' facial expression as he nodded his head, lifting his coffee cup up to his lips.

"Pretty late isn't it?" He looked at you, sipping his coffee.

"Y-yes. It is…" You said, still not believing how late it actually was.

"… You're not sleepy?" Magnus asked after a moment of silence, lowering his coffee cup on the table.

"No." You assumed, taking a gulp of your hot chocolate.

"Oka— U-uh... Damn!" Magnus spilled his dark coffee all over the table.

"My gosh!" You cried out, rushing to take a paper towel.

"This table must be cursed. Everyone spills their coffee on it…" You said, starting to sweep the coffee away. Magnus looked up at you, laughing lightly at your funny comment.

"Thanks, but I assume that our break is over now… You can go already, I will clean up this mess." He said friendly as he took some paper towel as well and started cleaning.

"Okay." You said, swallowing the last drops of your hot chocolate.

* * *

You walked through the hallway that was quite dark and silent. For some reason, you weren't able to find any light switches, but luckily it the office wasn't that far away though...

The atmosphere was quite deep and intense and it seemed like at any moment a monster could have run towards you from a shadow. This creepy thought in your mind you speeded up your steps and reached the office before any monster were able to appear and tore you in pieces.

_You are not sleepy? No. What a lie._

You were exhausted.

Turning on the lights of the office you glanced around and like magic, you spotted the sofa that almost screamed you to lie on it. Well, maybe a short relaxation wouldn't hurt anyone…

As you reached the sofa, you slumped into it right away with a great relief, feeling how its warmness and softness caressed your whole body.

"I'll just close my eyes for a minute…" You thought.

And there, little by little, you started to feel how this world wizened away like a tiny shadow in the daylight.

And you fell asleep.

* * *

Magnus' P.O.V

I hope the work wouldn't last any longer. The hours had taken longer than I expected and after the work I would be able to drive (Name) home. If she just wanted, though. Well, I wouldn't leave her alone at this time of the night in any case so... I would drive her home whenever she wanted or not.

After I had cleaned the table I turned off the kitchen lights and started my way to the office where I'd meet her again.

(Name).

The hallway was pretty dark so I dug up a tiny flashlight of mine that barely illuminated my way.

Smirking by myself, I imagined how it would be like driving her home. I'd park in front of the high-rise house she lived, let her out and see her waving her hand, flashing me a sunny smile of hers.

The sunny smile that would make the rest of my day— um, night, in this case...

As I was close to the office I saw a nice glow that shone from it. I stepped in and looked at the desk, thinking I'd catch her sitting behind it but no.

"(Name)?" I called her softly.

All of a sudden I heard a moan that made my heart race. As I turned my head a bit I saw (Name) snuffling in her dreams, sleeping on the sofa. She was curled on it like a sweet little girl who was tired because of all the work.

As she was.

I smirked at my sight, noting a blanket on the edge of the sofa. As a gentleman I took it and spread it over her, making sure that every part of her body was covered. After I was done I sat next to her, resting my hand on her shoulder, eyeing her face that was shown.

As late as now, I realized how beautiful she really was.

The room was silent as I watched her. Watched her pretty face and those rosy lips I had secretly watched since I first saw her. The rosy lips that seemed to be very soft…

After a tiny hesitate I gave myself a permission to touch her lips lightly with my forefinger. I felt the softness of her lips, sensing how the bottom of my stomach tingled a little.

I got a thought in my mind that what if...

_No… No no no! Magnus! Don't even think about it — now, back to your work!_

A voice in my head yelled as I pursed my lips, slowly starting to raise up from the sofa. I still held my hand on her shoulder, looking into the distance as little by little the thought of feeling her lips against mine grew entirely too tempting.

I lay my eyes on her, shyly viewing her lips that were almost like surrendering to me at the moment.

_… Just a quick peck and there it would be._

I took a deep breath and sat next to her again, slowly starting to lean down to her. I tightened the hold of her shoulder a bit, gently fondling it with my thumb as my nose brushed hers slightly. I stopped my breath for a while and closed my eyes. Taking a small inhale of her sweet scent I finally had the nerve to press my lips to hers gently.

And I wasn't wrong— her lips were very soft.  
The kiss lengthened warningly.

One second.

_… Just a bit more._

Two seconds.

_… I fell for her._

Three seconds.

_… Magnus?_

* * *

Your P.O.V

You were half asleep when you felt that someone sat next to you and held a hand on your shoulder. A thumb fondled your sensitive skin as a nose brushed yours quite tenderly.

Wait a second.

Was it Magn—?!

And in that split second, you felt how he pressed his gentle lips on yours.

You thought it would have been just a little peck, but no, the kiss lasted and lasted…

"… Magnus?" You muttered against his lips, slightly opening your eyes in a tiny shock, starting to feel how your cheeks heated up strongly.

Magnus quickly opened up his own, cyan colored eyes when he heard your quiet voice and grasped that you were awake. His eyes widened as he quickly pulled away, as in that moment the lights turned off for a some reason.

A power cut, perhaps.

But either of you didn't pay attention as you barely saw each other in a dim, blue lightning now.

Freezing on his place Magnus stared at you very frightened.

You had now opened up your eyes completely as you had risen a bit from your laying position, finding yourself sharing a silent staring with Magnus, your co-worker who just had kissed you.

All of a sudden, Magnus' eyes fell on the floor as he quickly rose up and tried to rush to his desk like nothing ever happened.

"No, Magnus, wait!" You exclaimed, feeling rather dizzy after all these thrilling seconds you had experienced in a little police station in the middle of the night.

You got a hold of his wrist as you in that moment noted the blanket that covered you. After giving it a quick glance, you brought your look up to Magnus again who watched you straight in the eye. His breath was somewhat fast as you noted how timorously he waited you to say something.

You lost in his eyes that glittered in the dim blue light that came from the windows as in that moment he turned his glance away from you and tried to escape from your gentle hold. You slightly tightened the grip of his wrist and he returned his eyes on yours again.

"Magnus, I—" You said quietly, riising up from the sofa. Magnus wasn't able to lay a look away from you.

"… I-I somehow", you started, thinking a bit what just happened until you were bold enough to say, "I like you too…"

You didn't know where that came from, but you knew that it was something you had to say.

And that was very true.

* * *

Magnus stared at (Name), not sure if he was able to trust in his sense of hearing. Eyebrows slightly tilted in concern, Magnus gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes, gasping:

"You do?"

A car's light illuminated the room for a few seconds.

"Yes…" You said, lowering your hold of his wrist down to his hand.

Like an enchantment, Magnus kept his eyes on yours as your warm hand met his. Gingerly he curled his own, long fingers around your delicate ones as his heart started to beat in a whole new way.

Slightly he stepped towards you, carefully wrapping his strong arm around your waist as he tenderly pulled against him.

Gentle, warm and caring… Something you had desperately missed.

Staying silent and still in his hold you felt how his nose nuzzled your hair. Fondling your hand with his thumb he tightened his hold of you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

This made you look up at him where you faced his shy, but yet adorable, handsome smile.

You tried your best to smile at him in response.

You succeeded, because without a hesitation he leant down and kissed your lips softly.


	8. You're a couple then?

Magnus' kisses felt like the wings of a butterfly against your lips. He couldn't believe his luck. So happy he was to hold you like this, to kiss you like you belonged to him. Wrapping his arms around you, he little by little added a bit more passion to his kisses, studying how you'd like that.

Well, you liked.

In fact, he was a damn good kisser.

As you two kissed, you were able to taste the coffee he had drunk just a while ago. Otherwise you didn't like the coffee's taste, but from Magnus' lips it was a darn sweet and lovely taste.

Smiling against his lips, you wrapped your arms around him as well, grasping that the wishful thinking you had thought earlier had come true— even with better results than just a warm hug.

You sensed how Magnus started to grin at you before he mumbled:

"Come…"

Innocently he delivered his hands down to your thighs and you understood that you should hop to his lap and wrap your legs around him. You were unsure; could he really carry your weight just like that?

"I-I don't know if I—"

"Hey", a pleasant voice spoke as a gentle hold of your thighs got some more strength, "just trust me."

Magnus whispered, placing a heartening kiss on your lips.

Out of a blue your hesitates sailed away and after letting a few giggles, you had the nerve to surrender to him fully.

Closing your eyes, you jumped.

And Magnus caught you as if you were just a light doll.

You opened up your eyes with a slight surprise, facing Magnus' soothing, but cunning smile as the cyan eyes of his watched your beautiful face in this deep, rather tiring darkness.

After a moment, Magnus chuckled and said:

"See? There's nothing to worry when you're around me."

He brushed your hair behind your ear as he went to the sofa, lay down and placed you on top of him.

"Mmmh, how comfortable…" You groaned with satisfaction.

"You can say that again… "Magnus smiled happily, running his hand up and down against your back.

Again, you two closed your eyes, heading into another kissing session.

* * *

In the next morning.

Kurt Wallander walked in the hallway as he tightened the hold of a pencil he held in his hand. It was very early in the morning and without a doubt he was the first one at the station. As he passed by the office where Magnus and (Name) usually worked together, he saw that the door was left wide open.

Odd.

Kurt frowned as he took the steps in. After glancing around a while, he finally saw something — and dropped his pen.

Magnus was sleeping on the sofa and (Name) was laying on top of him. Magnus' other hand was around her and they both slept peacefully, almost breathing in the same rhythm together. Suddenly, (Name) yawned as she little by little started to wake up. After rubbing her eyes she nuzzled Magnus' chest a bit before raising her head up and opening up her eyes slightly, facing Magnus' sleeping face.

"Morning…" She whispered as she grinned sleepily, placing a soft kiss on Magnus' cheek.

Magnus smiled as he heard her sweet voice and felt her kiss, now taking a long inhale as he bit by a bit started to wake up as well. He caressed _'s back gently before opening up his eyes— facing Kurt, the shocked boss at the doorway.

As Magnus caught Kurt's glare, his eyes widened noticeably. He started to raise up from his lying position, taking a stronger hold of (Name) as he now glanced at her once, making her look at the doorway as well. (Name) gasped as she noted Kurt. Quickly she got herself away from Magnus' hold and sat next to him.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he slowly tilted his head, having a one, bloody important question in mind.

Did they—

"… No, Kurt, I swear nothing happened!"

Magnus exclaimed when he grasped the thing after a long, freezing silence. Kurt started to nod his head slowly as he pursed his lips and planned to turn around and walk away. He almost did before grasping to check:

"So… You're a couple then?"

"We— um…" Magnus took a look at (Name).

"Well, have a serious talk now…" Kurt's voice was somewhat toneless and quiet as he now stepped out and closed the door, leaving his workers in private.

Looking up at Magnus, you noticed how worriedly he watched after his boss. Sighing heavily, he brought his eyes on yours. A short time went by until a relieved smirk grew over his face and a silent sigh was heard. For a very short time Magnus had thought that he was lost, that he was alone... Until he had grasped that you were there with him.

"… Well?" He asked, smiling shyly, seeming to be somewhat tensed. What would you answer? Were you truly a couple now?

Smiling soothingly at his worry, you lifted your hand up to his shoulder where it found its way to his fluffy curls. Finally you were able to run your hand through them and smile widely, taking a gentle hold of the back of his head as you came closer to him, placing an approving kiss on his soft lips.

"I think we are." You grinned against his lips before pulling away— without avail because he had already put his wide hand against your back as he now pushed you nearer against him, drawing you into a long lasting kiss. The kiss turned into a pleasant kissing session as he now lowered you on the sofa, placing himself on top of you, mumbling something against your lips. It seemed that he enjoyed.

"Magnus…" You scolded him, but couldn't help but giggle as you caressed his back and spread your delicate fingers on his temple, fondling his fluffy curls once again. A voice of an opening door was heard but you two just kept going with your kissing, not letting the comer's presence to disturb.

"I forgot my penc—oh god…" Kurt snarled, quickly picking up his pencil from the floor before disappearing once again.

After this, you and Magnus burst into a jolly laughter before he took a somewhat domineering hold of your arms and laid a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"... I'll have a word with Kurt." He said, giving himself a permission to adore your beauty a moment more.

You nodded, cupping his cheek before you returned a kiss and let him rise up and rush after the embarrassed boss.

* * *

"Kurt!" Magnus shouted, seeing how his boss' figure stomped into the kitchen.  
The curt boss didn't answer, so Magnus strode after him, finding himself in the cozy kitchen where he had been with (Name) about— 5 hours ago, apparently. He knew it. He saw it from the clock that still hung on the wall.

After smirking at his thoughts, Magnus abruptly grasped to focus on the business. Swallowing once, the poor young detective opened up his mouth, declaring firmly to his boss:

"We are dating."

Kurt looked at Magnus, nodding rather lifelessly as he poured some coffee for himself.

"Great… Great… You want some coffee?"

"No thank you", Magnus shook his head, denying his offer, "b-but… Doesn't this bother you or anything?"

"No. Not at all... " Kurt sounded indifferent as he now took his mug and walked towards the seats.

"Kurt?" Magnus asked.

Mr. Wallander stopped his walking and sighed silently.

"… Well, okay." He turned around and came to stand in front of Magnus, starting:

"Magnus, dating with a co-worker may be unsafe. Especially at a job like this!"

Magnus pursed his lips, laying his eyes on the floor. Kurt sighed.

"Well, I was able to sense that this was coming in the beginning already… The way you looked at her on the first day was somehow— you… You had a brand new glow in your eyes you know."

Magnus looked at Kurt whose glance was in the distance.

"But I never thought you would be bold enough to start a relationship with her…"

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Kurt, stop!" Magnus frowned, feeling rather uncomfortable under his boss' judgment.

Kurt brought his eyes on Magnus, his poor worker who seemed to be rather desperately in love. In love with this girl named (Name). Well, now when Kurt thought about it, she could really be a great company to him.

To Magnus Martinsson.

The best worker he had.

As Kurt noticed his puppy eyes, he knew that he wasn't able to do anything else but approve their relationship.

His frozen heart finally melted as he now tried his best to smile. Lifting his hand up to Magnus shoulder, he shook him friendly, mumbling:

"Hey, if you don't make out at the crime places and stuff, I think we are even", Kurt grinned wilily as Magnus' face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I wish the best for you two. Take care of her, Magnus."

* * *

You sat in the corner of the sofa. Hugging your knees, you stared at the distance and waited for Magnus. An enormous tension tickled the bottom of your belly as you little by little started to hear some tiny stepping that came towards the office. Switching your glance from floor on the door, you saw how it opened quietly as the cyan eyed handsomeness stepped in. As he saw you, a confident smile grew over his face. Closing the door behind him, he now walked towards his own and spread his hands wide, ready to take you into his warmness and closeness. You smiled, jumping off of the sofa as you almost bumped into him, wrapping your arms around your lovely chap who did the same to you.

"Kurt approved", Magnus spoke softly, "he wishes the best for us."

A soft kiss was placed on the top of your head.

"That's nice..." You sighed, resting your head against his chest as he now slowly started to move you from side to side in his arms.

If you had been able to choose, you would have gone to sleep with him on the sofa for a couple of hours more.


	9. Starbuck bribery

The hours passed by and people started to appear at the quiet police station of Ystad.

The clock stoked seven over two as you rushed towards an office where everyone else was assembled.

"And you think there's a connection with Eriksson?" You heard Lisa's voice from behind the door.

"Well they're both like public executions, aren't they?" Kurt mumbled, clear anxiety in his voice. They sure talked about the crime. "They're pretty meditated, they're planned—"

This was the time when you opened up the door and stepped in. Everyone's eyes turned immediately to you.

_Oh._

The situation was awkward. One: there were no chairs left where you could have been able to sit and two: you were puzzled and everyone looked at you in silence, waiting for your next move. From the corner of your eye you saw Nyberg smirking at your embarrassing behavior by himself.

Ugh, how you disliked this man.

Glancing around you tried to find a seat before the time would run out. Ann-Brit and a few others _stood_, though, but you didn't want to... Quickly you started to get rather nervous, until you felt how there was this one person whose cyan eyes that were on you somehow soothed your hustling down.

The one was Magnus Martinsson. He had his legs wide open and arms crossed, his ordinary sitting position, obviously. Damn he looked good. After a short moment you saw how he smiled softly at you, knowing what you searched for. He now improved his sitting position a bit, tapped his lap and gave you an interrogative, yet a confident look that you were more than welcomed to sit on his lap. Under everyone's gaze at this very moment.

_Well… This was getting interesting. _

Grinning imperceptibly at the charming offerer you strode to him and sat on his lap as if it meant nothing to anyone, even though it was a pure manifestation that you were a dating couple.

Magnus in turn wrapped his arms casually around your waist when you were comfortably sat down. Heh. Everyone stared at you. Some of them, for example Nyberg, with wide eyes and jaw slightly open and some of them more mildly, knowing that it wasn't suitable to glare at a fresh new pair.

"We're discussing about the murders and could there be a connection between them…" He whispered quietly in your ear before he grasped how everyone still looked at you and him.

For answering all the confused looks and the millions of questions everyone surely held in their mind at the moment Magnus closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of your neck a bit before he placed a tender kiss on it.

You saw how Ann-Britt smiled warmly and you were almost able to hear how she sighed _aww_, even though she didn't. It was a meeting after all. A meeting where you were supposed to talk about the crime, the murders that had happened and all kinds of horrible things— how you hadn't caught the enemy and on and on.

Kurt cleared his throat and gave a significant glance to Magnus, trying to remind him about this "no make out at the crime place" decision he had made with him. Well, this wasn't a crime place and nether a make out so… Too bad, Kurt.

You both smiled at your boss who after a long pause pursed his lips and kept talking, falling back into the sheer tension because of the serious case:

"I think there must be something that these men have in common. I-I don't know, did they do business together or did Runfelt", Kurt thought for a while and shrugged before he continued, "buy cars from Eriksson?—"

"Something to do with the orchids or the birds?" Ann-Britt interrupted Kurt by her own thoughts.

"Yeah, check it out— maybe it was some society they belonged I… I don't care how small it is but there's something… Something that we have not—" Kurt's speech was interrupted again.

By a sudden squeal.

Magnus' hands had at some point found their ways on your thighs where they had started to fondle them rather tenderly. No one hadn't taken a note of this, only you, which had made you sunk more near against him. You had felt his smile against your neck and a low chuckle he had let, which almost sent a shiver down your spine. You loved to hear him chuckling. But still at some point his fingers had started to travel warningly towards your inner thighs, which were extremely ticklish place for you. And when his touch reached them, you squirmed and let out a short cry. Magnus got upset and you insanity caught his wrists in your hands and lifted his hands away.

Everyone immediately turned their gaze into your direction and looked a bit shocked. Nevertheless they bit by a bit saw what had happened, even though some of them still didn't understand, though. You and Magnus eyed back at everyone, embarrassed in half, but still somewhat amused. You slid your hand in his, wrapping your fingers around his own slender ones, feeling how warm and rather sweaty his hands were at the moment. You lowered them down with your owns.

Suddenly your eyes caught Kurt's who watched you two with a poker face and blurted:

"Ok, the meeting is over."

His voice didn't hold any kind of tone as he rose up and walked off. A few people glanced at you and Magnus shortly before they took their stuff as well and walked away. A gentle hustle and bustle that came from the footsteps and paper files filled your ears as you turned your head to face Magnus' sly smile and soft cyan eyes that watched you.

"Damn it, Magnus." You snarled at him quietly.

He closed his eyes and chuckled once again, lifting his hand up to the back of your neck before he leant towards you and gave you a gentle kiss or two.

_Or three, perhaps?_

* * *

A few days later.

"Magnus! Start the car. We have to go, now!" Kurt shouted behind the door before he opened it up somewhat nervously and fast, coming in. For his luck he didn't find a snuggling pair on the sofa, though.

"It's so early", Magnus sounded somewhat surprised, "where are you going?" His eyes wandered between the clock and Kurt who stood at the doorway and watched at the poor curly haired man very intently before he scratched his neck and said:

"I'll meet Bo Runfelt in ten minutes. He is the son of Gösta Runfelt, the deceased florist, and—", Kurt rubbed his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "I'm not so sure about this address…"

Kurt showed Magnus a piece of paper.

"I slept late and wasn't able to find out where this place would be... But I thought that you'd know…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt I—", Magnus voice was quite shivery, "but I do not know this place…"

Kurt looked shocked. Was it true that his loyal driver who knew the streets of Ystad better than his own pockets didn't know this one simple place?

Where was this world going?

"… Can I take a look?" You asked with your quiet voice.

It seemed like Kurt noted you only just now as he glanced at you behind his shoulder and huffed, strode to you and gave you the paper. After grasping the letters of a bad handwriting style you exclaimed:

"Hey, I know this place!"

"Oh, great", Kurt said, "let's get going…"

* * *

You went to the car and this time _you_ took the front seat and showed to Magnus where to turn and when. He was rather amused because you seemed to know this target place so well— and he had not known it.

"Here we are. Go there now." You said, pointing at the building Kurt should go as fast as he could.

"Yeah, thanks", Kurt thanked, continuing with his ordinary, low voice, "I'm trying to do this rapidly."

"No, take your time, Kurt. We will be patient here." Magnus smiled at Kurt before he looked at you and raised his eyebrows playfully. You laughed.

"Right." Kurt said a bit embarrassed before he left the car.

Magnus glanced after his boss and let out a few laughs as well:

"Gosh, Kurt is so bashful…"

"Indeed." You said, resting your head against the soft head support of the front seat. A lovely silence filled the car until all of a sudden you heard how your tummy growled frantically. Gasping slightly because of the loud, sudden noise you lay your hand on your belly and looked at Magnus who sure had heard the same sound as well, now looking at you with wide eyes.

"My god, (Name), you're hungry!"

"That's ok! I—"

"You haven't eaten breakfast, haven't you?" He gave you this questioning and judging look as he lowered his head a bit and looked at you directly in the eyes.

"No, I—"

"Then you take this and buy something", he gave you some cash, "but be quick."

He took his eyes away from you. You frowned, asking:

"Whatever for?"

He looked at you again with his gorgeous, glimmering eye, staying silent for a while before he blurted:

"Because I cannot manage without you very long." He said seriously before a cunning smile in the end made you laugh.

"Oh you…" You said, leaning towards him, giving a soft peck on his lips.

You almost got away from him but couldn't because of a hand on the back of your neck, which prevented you from escaping.

"I'm counting the minutes…" He said warningly before he grinned and gave you a desiring kiss, letting you go.

"Count to five ones…" You smiled, feeling a friendly pat on your bare shoulder before you raised up from the car and went to the store that stood very near.

* * *

You did your trip as fast as you could. Really. You had almost run into the store, picked up the stuff you wanted and rushed to the cash desk right away. You had also bought a Starbucks for Magnus. You knew he liked them.

As you walked back to the car you saw how your man rested against his hand and looked out of the window slightly melancholic. You wondered what he held in his mind, hoping he'd cheer up because of the Starbucks you had bought for him.

Magnus didn't note your pattering towards the car until you had reached the door and opened it up, collapsing in.

"Hi, love", Magnus said tonelessly, "it took you six minutes."

His voice scared you slightly as you turned your head to face him. As your eyes met his you grasped how serious he was at the moment and how gravely he looked at you. If you hadn't known his nature, you would have really gotten upset, though. But you knew that he played along. He loved to do so with you.

"How are you going to respond to your crime, miss?" He asked.

"Well I—" You muttered. This was all about a one minute after all. It could not be so bad crim—

"Ooh, this is _really_ bad", he shook his head slightly, his eyes never left yours as he leaned closer and closer towards you, "hmm, what should I do with you..."

You felt how his nose nuzzled yours and his breath tickled your lips as he spoke. It teased you madly when your lips were just inches away like this.

"Your punishment must be effectuated as soon as possible..."

At this point he had laid his hand on your shoulder that his arm brushed against your chest when he now gave up the tension and pushed his fervent lips on yours.

The kiss lasted very long.

Until all of a sudden just at the wrong time he pulled away and moaned slightly, leaving you in the middle of your ardor. And for more torture, he left the few inches in between your lips again.

You weren't able to move because of the arm that was pressed against your chest.

Damn.

"You want to confess your crime already?" He asked, his breath and sly grin tempting you to make your move and kiss him— but you couldn't. He would have withdrawn from you right away.

"No." You said, pretending to be unbreakable.

You felt how his thumb fondled your shoulder's bare skin now as he eyed your face rather pityingly.

"No? Too bad…" He spoke before leaning in and giving you a taste of lips again that had turned into _more_ passionate mood. He served you with his zealous lips very long before he pulled away for a moment more to intimidate you a bit:

"Give up already…"

He continued to "punish" you with his nonstop lips and you fell into the pleasure. Fell before you grasped to mumble:

"M-Magnus… I bought you some Starbucks—"

"Hmm, I do not accept bribery…" He said, but his kisses turned into somewhat softer and gentle ones after your sentence, which sounded like a little whimper to him. His kisses were more long-lasting. More intense now. He caressed your shoulder with his hand as well.

"Surrender…" He whispered, as if he had won already before he shifted from soft kisses to fervent ones again.

"Ok!" You cried out. "You won! I surrender! I'm sorry!"

Your giggles filled the car.

"Ha." Magnus laughed and lay a final, conciliation kiss on your lips. Before he withdrew himself from you he hummed and smiled, opened up his eyes and huffed:

"So", he started, "what did you talk about the Starbucks?"

* * *

Kurt had come into the car and missed your make out, fortunately. When he had arrived he had seen you munching a bread and Magnus slurping his coffee, both sitting nicely and alone on their own seats.

Darn Kurt was relieved.

"Magnus, drive to the florist's." Kurt commanded when he sat down.

"All right…" Magnus tried to soothe Kurt's stress with his voice as he lowered his cup away, turned the key and started the car.

Well, if Kurt didn't soothe down— at least you did!

A moment of silence until Magnus grasped to ask:

"Any news, Kurt?" He glanced at his boss from the front mirror.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry", Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat, "so Bo is Gösta Runfelt's son. I found out that Runfelt's wife, his mother, committed a suicide."

Your breath stopped slightly.

"So it wasn't a car accident after all?" You asked.

"No, it wasn't", Kurt admitted, "and moreover, Bo hadn't the best relationship with his father. They nearly talked, though. And now Bo feels relief because of the happenings, which upsets me because—"

Kurt lost in his thoughts and you both knew he recalled the memories of his own, just passed dad.

"U-um", Kurt mumbled, " I also found out that Vanja, the manager was Runfelt's _lover_. " He highlighted the word 'lover' whatever the reason was. This made you and Magnus look at each other with poker faces, hearing how Kurt continued:

"Which is very interesting in my opinion…"

"Yes", you said, "could Vanja be the reason for Runfelt's wife suicide?"

"We will find out…" Kurt declared.

* * *

After five minutes the florist's was shown at the end of the road. Magnus parked and let Kurt out of the car. As the tensed boss was away, the man with sharp cheekbones took a breath and sighed heavily:

"Wow", his eyes lay in the distance, "it's quite distressing to be a detective sometimes…"

He looked at you, a questioning and soft smile on his face.

"Yep", you nodded, taking a sip of your cocoa you had bought from the shop earlier, "sometimes I crave some vacation. You know— a short trip to somewhere… Where I could forget all about the work and stress." You pursed your lips and sank into the front seat, floating in your dreams.

Magnus nodded his head and watched you for a while, until:

"Hey, (Name)." He said somewhat avidly.

"Hm?" You turned your head to meet his eyes that were full of some strange enthusiasm.

"Well, my parents have this little cottage by a lake they don't use very often and", his eyes went into the distance again, "I-I don't know… Are you free for this weekend?" He brought his eyes back on yours again, looking so cunning, oh, so cunning, indeed.

Your eyes widened and it felt like the sunlight would have set your whole body on fire, giving you this pleasing feeling.

"Seriously?" There were no question your eyes could have left from his as you uttered out the word of surprise. Magnus just simply nodded a few times, smiling his adorable smile.

"I'd be more than happy if you came." His hopeful voice made butterflies to your stomach as he watched you in the eyes, too, waiting for your answers.

… Seriously.

Was this real?  
You and Magnus, a cottage by the lake, a fireplace and a cozy blanket, pier and refreshing water and most of all a warm fireplace inside.

"Oh my gosh…" You sighed, letting Magnus note your frank zest, "yes!"

Magnus grinned at your cute excitement before he said:

"Brilliant!"

Leaning in in a split second he gave you a long-lasting kiss. He spread his fingers on your cheek as well, fondling its soft surface with his thumb.

Until a bashful human came into the car.

"Ahem. Back to the station, please." Kurt's voice spoke.

You and Magnus awoke from your pleasing trance before you both quickly placed yourselves on your own seats and patted your clothes a bit, smirking at each other before Magnus flashed his well-known, wide grin.

And started the car.


	10. Waiting for the embers

"So do I take my bikinis with?" You asked, holding your cell phone against your ear.

You were packing for the cottage trip Magnus had invited you to. Luckily, you had found his phone number from your cell, which he had given to you a few weeks ago, announcing back then that you could call him whenever you felt distressed or anything. Well, packing sure caused you some stress, so this was the fabulous _third_ time you had to call to him for help. Every time he answered, he sounded more and more amused because you obviously weren't able to manage on your own.

"Yes! Absolutely." Magnus answered avidly to your question.

"But isn't the water cold?" You asked, frowning slightly.

"Well— a bit, yes but…. The cottage is warm. We can light up a fireplace." He spoke calmly and smoothly. You loved when he did.

"All right!" You said, smiling.

You asked a few things, too, before you hung up the call and packed your backpack in peace.

But in no time— you had to call to him again.

You huffed, raising your cell phone up against your ear one more time, waiting for a moment until a familiar voice began to speak:

"Magnus' packing service. How can I help you this time?"

This made you burst into laughter. You sensed how Magnus smiled there, too, enjoying hearing your sweet sounding laugh… Especially when he was the one who caused it.

"Do I have to take a pair of Wellingtons with?" You asked.

You heard how the curly haired man sighed, smiling and said:

"Hey… What if I come there and help you to pack? You seem to be so helpless without me, hon."

He grinned at you. You sensed it.

"I'm not helpless, Magnus! I—"

A chuckle interrupted you.

"Well. I come anyway. Ciao! " He tried to hang up the phone but you managed to blurt:

"I'm counting the minutes…"

"Ha", he laughed, finding him from your sentence,"count to 15 ones then… Love ya."

"Love you, too." You smiled and cancelled the call.

* * *

You were just brushing your hair until you started to hear some quick stepping coming from the staircase and before you were able to think any less or more, the door bell ringed its tiny noise.

"And not a second late…" You teased him after you've opened the door and seen his lovely smirk he smiled at you so often.

"And a bit earlier, too." He pointed out like a professional indeed as he glanced at his watch.

"Always." You rose up to your tip toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He answered to you by lifting his hand to the back of your neck, placing a gentle kiss on your lips before you were able to stand fully on the ground again. "Come."

You took a hold of his hand and pulled him behind you to your room where the backpack, a mass of clothes and some single goods laid on your bed.

Magnus glanced at the mess you had spread on the bed before he nodded approvingly: you really didn't manage without him. He smiled, and after a short moment blurted out:

"Okay. Let's see…"

* * *

You and Magnus packed your stuff before you headed to his car. He opened up the tailgate where you tossed your surprisingly light backpack into. Who knew how heavy it would have been if Magnus hadn't helped you. The road trip would take about half an hour, so you had taken some snacks and drink with, too.  
How enjoyable.

"All right!" Magnus huffed as he sat in the car next to you, the beautiful girl he was going to share the following evening— and night as well.

"Are you ready?" He grinned in pure enthusiasm.

"Yes!" You exclaimed, clearly thrilled, too.

He watched you a while, the familiar cunning smirk on his lips.

"Great", he leaned in and kissed you softly, "and this was the last kiss until we reach the cottage."

"What?" You exclaimed unhappily, seeing how he started to grin.  
You had decided that both of you would make up some road trip games, but this one— was horrible.

"You just don't want to lose, don't you?" Magnus asked, eyeing your frowning face attentively.

"Ha-ha", you laughed sarcastically, "bring it on!"

You gave him a challenging look as you played with the tone of your voice as well. He smirked at you and laughed a bit before he announced:

"The game is on."

The brisk noise of a starting car gave you a tiny jolt as the man with neat jawline wrapped his long fingers gingerly around the wheel and drove to the road.

So… No kissing until we reach the target huh?  
Challenge accepted.

* * *

The landscapes of Ystad passed by and after five minutes time you tore a cashew nut bag open, which you've gotten for the road trip.

"These are my favorites." You admitted, pouring some nuts on the palm of your hand from the bag before you beamed your hand against your opened mouth and took the nuts in.

"Hey, give me some, too." Magnus said as he stretched his hand, his eyes never left the road. You were still in the city, so he had to concentrate on driving. It made him look comical.

You grinned, picking one nut from the bag with your thumb and forefinger, carefully moving it towards Magnus' lips and after a short moment your fingers met the soft surface of his lips. When Magnus grasped what you were doing, he opened up his mouth, but still kept his eyes on the road. And a one blink later, the nut was gone.

"Thank you." He said with a polite, rather theatrical gentleman tone before he placed a small kiss on your finger before you were able to withdraw it away.

"Hey! A kiss! Y—you lost!" You suddenly yelled, pointing at him firmly.

Magnus' eyes widened in a way that he was going to remark something:

"On the lips", he raised his finger, "on the lips…"

"Yeah, that's what _you_ say", you brought your fingers carefully on his cheekbone, as if he would have been a rare animal, slowly lifting them up to his fluffy curls, "you should have explained the rules clearer."

Magnus pouted childishly: he shook his head mildly, in an amusing, playful way.

"You lost, didn't you?" You teased him, patting his head in a pity, feeling how your hand almost bounced back from his curls.

"No." Magnus said, eyeing around before he curved to the right.  
No longer and you'd be away from the city and see the famous countryside of Sweden.

* * *

And yes. The sights were marvelous. The green fields were full of hills and the road was lovely sinuous. The hay grew among the grass as a patchy net and the tiny spruce forests stood nobly in the horizon. Every now and then, one huge tree stood just next to the road or in the middle of the field, proving that even if one were alone, it could still look wonderful. The sky was all blue, full of cumulus that seemed to be straight from a painting, indeed. Two happy swallows played together in the air, too, having no worries of any kind. You hoped you could get the same kind of feeling during the following hours.

The gentle hum of the car filled your ears as you and Magnus played a game called "the color of the next car".

"Ok. The color of the next car will be... Red." Magnus decided.  
"The color of the next car will be gray." You chose your color.

A while went by, until you spotted a car in the distance.

"Hey! Which color it is?" You almost bounced on your seat, eyeing the car that drove towards.

"Damn", Magnus cursed after he had spotted the color of the car, "it's gray..."

"Ha! I won." You grinned.

Magnus leaned against his hand as he drove just with one. He looked at you and chuckled, asking:

"One out of three?"

You laughed.

"Okay."

And so the game went on.

* * *

At some point you saw how the road sank into a deep forest. It was exciting to experience how the fields left behind and the tall spruces and aspens rose around you, creating flickering shadows on the road.

"We are almost there." You heard Magnus saying.

He drove, and the trees around you became rarer and rarer, but before the forest fully ended and another magnificent field sight was relieved, Magnus curved to the gravel road on the right side, and out of a blue, you saw a tiny little cottage and a navy-blue, glimmering lake and a tiny, lovely deck.

"Ooh, Magnus…" You moaned in enchantment.

The moan you let out did things to Magnus, but after a second or two he snapped himself from his thoughts and was able to smile and join to your admires.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" He grinned proudly, admitting to himself that having a cottage by a lake was totally a lottery win. "Haven't been here for a long time…"

* * *

The gravel cracked under the tires when Magnus parked and huffed loudly, lowering his hands down to his lap.

"So", he brought his eyes on yours, "we managed to do it without kissing."  
"Indeed. But it was quite aw—"

"Yeah, it was quite awful." Magnus interrupted you before he laid his hand on the back of your neck, came very close and pressed his lips against yours pleasingly.

You smiled against his lips, laying your hand on his shoulder before you started to fondle his back with your fingertips.

He gave you one long-lasting kiss and two quick pecks before he withdrew away and moved his fingers quickly across your soft cheek:

"Okay." His hand lowered down to your shoulder and even though he thought he wouldn't, he did lose the control, leaned in again and laid another kiss on your lips. "Let's get our stuff."

Smiling he rose up from the car.

* * *

Huffs filled the wooden cottage after Magnus had opened the door and tossed the bags on the floor. You glanced around, seeing a sofa, a tempting fireplace, two wide windows to the lake and a glass door with yellow frames. Behind the glass door you were able to see a stomped road which led to the pier, blueberries growing wildly on each side of it. The floor was wooden and kind of cold, too, a hard and rainbow colored mat with white stripes placed on it and. The cold floor didn't surprise you, though, because Magnus had warned about it, and you had brought your woolly socks with.

You weren't able to spot a bed of any kind, so you kindly asked from your company that:  
"Where are we going to sleep?"

The crouching young man by the bags looked at you behind his shoulder that only his eyes were shown in an adorable way. He paused for a moment until he brought his eyes on the bags again and muttered:

"Uh… I'm not sure, but… We will find out in the evening, won't we?"  
You sensed how he smiled, staying silent for a while before he rose up and let this suggestion into the air:

"You want to fry some sausage and corn by the fire now?"

* * *

From reflection to action. You went outside and Magnus brought some blocks of wood from a tiny wooden warehouse that stood nearby, and as a man of action and all knowledge he set the fire on, too. The weather was warm and nice as a beautiful sound of a cuckoo was heard in the distance. You watched how Magnus blew a few times into the fire, clapped his hands that they'd get clean from the dust, rose up and came next to you on the bench, which was a log and cut in half.

"Hey, guess what." Magnus said when he sat next to you, beaming his hands on his knees in a jolly way.

"Eh, what?" You blinked your eyes.

"Sausages and corns will taste better if we fry them by the embers. It takes about half an hour, so… If you want to go swim already we—"

"Yes!" You interrupted him with your excited yell. "Let's go."

* * *

You left the corns and a package of sausages wait for you next to the lug as you went to change your swimsuits.

Magnus sat down on the sofa and laid his arm on the edge of it. Your backpack leant against your leg when you crouched down and dug it a while, finally spotting your bikinis. You grabbed them in your hand and picked them up. Magnus' eyes lay in the distance, but when he saw from the corner of his eye that you were about to pull your shirt off, his eyes immediately turned curiously to you. And as he had thought, you _did_ pull your shirt off. You knew Magnus' eyes were on you and after you had brushed some hair out of your face, you saw his intense gaze that scanned you.

Well, he'd see just as much skin as in your bikinis you were going to wear, so not a big deal.

But yeah, maybe this was enough.

"Okay, the strip show is over now, Magnus. Turn around." You commanded, smiling, waving your hand in a way that you shooed him away, eyeing your bikinis you held in your other hand.

"… Okay." He mumbled, a slight disappointment in his voice as he rose up and went to stand in front of the window, viewing the sight he saw from it.

When you changed, as a male being he tried to peek— but you caught him and exclaimed a warning. It made him chuckle and cross his arms as he brought his eyes that hadn't made their way to her bare body back to the lake.

Such a cute little chap.

* * *

After you had changed, you smiled and stroked your hair, saying:

"Ok, now you can look."

Magnus slowly turned around and when he was able to, his eyes caught your body right away. His reaction was priceless. He admired your form with that stunned look on his face. This was the first time he saw you like that. At the office you had always worn something proper and covering, so... Magnus now got his playful 'not bad' facial expression on his face and started to nod his head, scanning your body from head to toe.

"… Wow." He said, his arms still crossed before he lowered them down and raised his gaze from your body to your eyes and walked towards, flashing at you his handsome smile.

"You look beautiful." He laid his wide hands on your hips as his thumb went across your sensitive skin. It tickled. And very soon you found him wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you gently against him.

* * *

"How wonderful..." You sighed, leaning against Magnus as you walked towards the deck hand in hand.

" I know." He smiled.

Rather quickly his hand sneaked away from yours to your side and from there to your shoulder that his arm was nicely around you now. The needles and roots under your feet stung nastily into your soles, but Magnus' soft skin against you gave comfort, making you forget all about the tiny stings.

The deck came closer and closer, until Magnus started to rub your arm gently, asking with his smooth voice:

"(Name), are you the type of person who goes into the water by climbing down the ladders and half away she cries that _'nooo, I'm not coming!'_?"

"Err", you thought for a moment, "well, sometimes yes, but—"

"Okay." He interrupted you," challenge accepted" tone in his voice as in that moment you felt how he took a better hold of your shoulder, crouched down a bit and lifted your legs up from the ground to his hold.

"Hey!" You exclaimed, wrapping your arms around his neck in fear that you'd fall away from his arms, trying to squirm away, still.

He just grinned widely and laughed, his glance wandering between the deck you've already reached, and the glimmering blue sea.

"Magnus, no no no..." Your whimper was a mix of laughter and giggles as you didn't dare to look at the sea that was coming warningly towards anymore, but buried your face into his chest, feeling his muscles that were in a pretty good shape, though. After a second or two you continued your groaning:

"No."

Raising your eyes for seeing him, Magnus caught your gaze. He flashed you a wide grin before he shook his head, took his eyes away from you and said:

"There's no returning…"

After these words you brought your face to his chest, feeling how Magnus' slow walking turned into a bit quicker, longer steps. He tightened his hold of you, jumped full of energy and in a few seconds you felt how the cool water washed over you. He was right: you would have never gotten in there on your own.

Unlike you thought, Magnus didn't let you squirm away, but kept his tight hold of you all the time. Even though you were under the water at the moment, you felt very… Safe.  
At some point you got a bit nervous that when would you reach the surface and get some breath— but you trusted in Magnus, knowing that the last thing he would do was drowning you on purpose. After you had let a smile crawl onto your lips, you felt how the surface arrived, giving you the lovely chance to breathe again.

You and Magnus gasped some air as he still held you. Apparently his feet touched the bottom, but the water spilled against his collarbone still, though. You smiled at him and he smiled back at you before as both of you tried to catch your breaths. You squirmed in a way that you wanted him to free your legs. He obeyed, letting them away from his hold… But you sneakily wrapped them around his waist. As you did this, Magnus placed his hand on the small of your back and pressed you nearer against him.

"Mm, so that's why…" Magnus grinned at your actions, knowing now why you wanted him to let go of your legs.

You laughed, noting both of you gazing into each other's eyes before he leaned in and pressed his wet lips on yours.

* * *

"Mh, so cold…" You coughed, glancing up at the man whose curls had the color of toffee. He came out of the cottage, a warm-looking blanket in his hand.

You sat on the log, rubbing your arms before you took your hair into your fists and squeezed the extra water away.

Magnus smiled warmly at you as he walked towards, his fine body looking rather delicious with only those black swimming shorts on. You got a bit shy there yourself as you bit your lip. So darn good-looking he was at the moment. And the fact that he sat next to you now and spread the blanket over you, pat your back gently and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you nearer to him— was almost too much.

"Aren't you cold?" You asked, turning your eyes from the fire to his soothing cyan eyes.  
He looked at you calmly, brushing some wet hair behind your ear with his free hand before it traveled from your temple to the back of your neck, giving him the best opportunity to place a smooth kiss on your forehead.

"No." He let this one word into the air before he ran his hand down to your shoulder, lowering his head slowly to your neck where he started to nuzzle it tenderly and place some long-lasting, gentle kisses on it every now and then.

"Magnus", you mumbled,"s-stop…"

Magnus stopped his kissing right after he had heard your quiet voice. Gingerly he raised his head up from your neck and seemed to be somewhat surprised. He eyed you with his puppy-eyes, seeming to be somehow concerned.

"You're killing me." You said, grinning, biting your forefinger nail before you moved your eyes on the fire again.

"Oh" He huffed, pressing his lips against your ear. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't help but set his lips on your cheek just once and kiss it most gently before he took in some sweet scent of yours, too and let out a quiet sigh.


	11. Little bird in the rain

The very evening was coming and the birds were singing in the air with their tiny voices. The fire was about to die but the embers had taken their space now, giving you the freedom to fry your food.

"Mmm, yummy!" You exclaimed as you stuffed your [sausage/corn] into your mouth.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Magnus mumbled, his mouth full of sausage. He sounded funny when he tried to talk his mouth full of food like that.

"Hey" You started as you grasped an important thing you must say aloud.

"Hm", Magnus turned his head for seeing his cute company beside him," what is it?"

You grinned at the fact that he truly listened to you. You saw it from his bright eyes that sparkled as he waited for your coming words.

"I wanted to thank you", you said, "for inviting me here."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine!" He said, mouth full still as he raised his hands and moved them pretentiously, a half eaten sausage in his other hand.

Comical.

You let out a few laughs— he… He just looked so funny.

You ate with a joy, chit chatting, too, until all of a sudden a thin rain started to tickle your cheeks.

Magnus looked up at the sky when he felt a slight water drop on the tip of his nose as well. He grinned, shifting his eyes from the sky onto you again.

"Hey, _." He said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever swum in the rain?"

You raised your eyebrows in a slight surprise and paused for a moment. After a minute you opened up your mouth and answered with a questioning tone:

"No, I haven't."

"Well then", he glanced behind his shoulder at the lake's direction, "let's go then!"

Magnus poured some water on the fire before he caught your wrist and headed eagerly toward the deck.

* * *

The curly haired man jumped into the deep blue water, creating a huge splash. It may have been a bomb jump but you didn't dare to ask. You glanced up at the sky. It had gotten a sad, grey color and the atmosphere was quite deep now, but still so frigging lovely. Maybe it was because of Magnus, the man who zealously eyed you from the water.

"Come!" You heard him yelling.

Luckily he hadn't carried you to the water against your own will this time, but let you freely come whenever you wanted. He was able to wait. A patient man, see.

The thin rain continued to fall, until it little by little turned somewhat stronger, but aggressive they didn't brother to turn, though— but in a few minutes they'd turn, for sure.

Now was the time to joy Magnus.

You rubbed your arms, shivering slightly, pursing your lips under your man's cunning watch.

"Hey", Magnus' smooth voice suddenly spoke, "I'll catch ya."

He raised his hands, ready to take you into his arms as soon as you had splashed into the water as well.

You hesitated, feeling how the rain had wet you already that it was all the same if you went to swim or not. Out of a blue you smirked and lowered down your hands from your arms, taking some gentle steps across the deck, hearing how the rain poured against the lake's surface.

"Okay…" You grinned at Magnus and he grinned back at you. "Here I come!"

You squealed as you jumped, and no long until you felt the cool water surrounding your body, and strong arms that curled them around you and pulled against a warm male body. You smiled when the arms pulled you up and your head met the splashy surface, thanks to the rain that poured upon you. You took a sweet breath of the fresh air and raised your gaze, right away facing Magnus' kind smile.

"…So how does it feel now?" He asked, brushing some hair behind your ear as he eyed your face.

"Quite nice", you admitted, until a sudden shiver ran down to your spine, "uh, let's go inside already…"

You turned around and fled from his arms, reaching towards the wooden ladders. You got a hold of them and managed to pull yourself up from the water— until you felt how the familiar arms wrapped themselves around you from behind.

"Not so fast!" Magnus announced, pulling you back to the water against him.

"Hey!" You exclaimed, giggling as you turned yourself around in his arms, right away facing his thin lips that craved for a kiss.

For a tiny silly moment you watched each other in the eyes, knowing where it'd lead. You closed your eyes and leaned in, and so your lips met. Running your hand through his wet hair you curled your arm around his neck, feeling how he smirked against your lips. He kissed you again, more deeply this time as he moved you backward slightly, making you bump against the wooden and cold ladder that stood behind you. He pushed you against it and pressed his body strongly against yours, laying some long-lasting and intense kisses on your lips as he let out some quiet moans, too.

"Magnus…" You whispered tenderly against his lips.

He seemed to like that because he now took a hold of your back and pulled you against him even more, starting to caress it with his wide hand and long fingers. He now wrapped his both arms around you and squeezed you against his bare body, all of a sudden letting out a laugh. A pleased smile crawled onto his lips as he opened up his eyes and watched you straight into your own ones, grinning like a child at Christmas. You watched him back, puzzled. What was the reason for his bright grin?

Seeing how a water drop ran across his temple you lifted your hand and wept it away with your thumb, moving your gaze back to his eyes that had never left from yours.

"W-what?" You half-laughed, starting to grin as well.

Just seeing his grin made you grin, so.

"I just…" He tried, until a cute snort from him interrupted his endeavoring. The handsome guy on top of you shook his head before he sneakily leaned his forehead against yours. The tip of his noble nose brushed against yours and you were able to feel his quiet breath against your upper lip as he spoke:

"I wonder if I've loved anyone _this_ much…" He mumbled tenderly before his soft lips found yours again and grew into a slight smile.

A minute more you spend in the water, kissing and whispering words of love to each other until the unkind rain got aggressive and the rude wind started to howl. You decided to go back into the cottage's warmness, not that your bodies wouldn't have warmed you enough in the middle of the cool water, though.

Your feet met the wet and slippery deck and Magnus wrapped a protective arm around your shoulders, which sure felt like a detective's, before you ran inside from the storm.

* * *

When you came inside you rushed straight away to the toilet for changing, leaving Magnus to organize a proper sleeping place for you two. He marched to the sofa because he remembered that it turned itself to a bed if one pulled the right switch— which was pretty well hidden, unfortunately.

"Magnus." You called him, peeking into the living room from the toilet. "We have a problem."

Magnus turned his head towards this cute, mewling voice and saw _ who hid herself behind the door… Because she was topless, obviously. Only her bare shoulder and neck was shown.

"I know", Magnus said, sighing somewhat theatrically before he shook his head and continued, "I have no X ray vision. Horrible, isn't it?"

"Gosh," you snorted and rolled your eyes, letting out a few laughs, "but honestly!"

"Yeah yeah…" Magnus stood up, starting to step towards you. "What sort of problem?"

"I—," you uttered, watching how the man with sharp cheekbones came closer and closer, his gaze wandering between your and your bare skin that peered behind the door.

"I forgot my pajamas…" You finally managed to blurt.

"Oh no…" Magnus said quietly, his voice full of pity and some teasing tone. He now stood right in front of you that only the door blocked his sight of your body as he now placed his hand on your shoulder, which traveled down to your bare back. "What can we do?"

After a moment of examining your back with his long fingers, his hand run down to the small of your back, until his eyebrows rose up in a slight surprise and pleasure, too, as he purred:

"Ooh, so you truly are topless now…"

His eyes never left yours as he leaned closer and placed his lips against your forehead for a kiss, as if testing how his little bird would react. It didn't react, just stood there, so the hand on the small of your back gently moved up and down against it as another kiss was placed, on the corner of your mouth this time. This made his little one to mumble:

"Yes, I have not, but", you kissed his cheek before his lips reached your jawline where you had the perfect state to whisper into his ear; "can I borrow your shirt?"

This sentence made Magnus stop his ticklish kisses and raise his head up from your skin until he met your kind eyes that created a sly grin on his lips.

"Hey", he was so close to your face that you only saw his eyes and felt his words against your lips as he spoke; "you've borrowed my jacket already, so…"

He snorted happily.

"Why not?"

* * *

And so you borrowed his shirt, which he tossed to you from a distance, avoiding seeing you topless on purpose because you've told him not to peek. You smelled the shirt he tossed before giving it a teddy bear-like hug. It sure was Magnus', though. Putting it on with a smile on your face you did your every evening routine before you quietly stepped out of the toilet, seeing Magnus who set some pillows on a mattress he had brought from somewhere. A fireplace was also set on as a glass surface secured it. The mattress lay in front of the fireplace, but so that there was no a danger and it'd be neatly warm to lay on it.

"Hey wow…" You admired the nest he had built. "But didn't you have to set that on the sofa?"

"Oh, yes, but", Magnus muttered, quickly glancing how his shirt suited you before continuing, "I wasn't able to find the switch, so…"

"Nah, that's ok." You smiled. "As long as you sleep beside me."

A chuckle escaped to the air before your man stretched his hand toward, offering it to you.

"Naturally."

You laid your hand in his and it pulled you to him, which led it to lay itself on the small of your back before you heard him asking:

"You like strawberries?"

"Oh, I love them", you exclaimed, "do we have chocolate dip, too?"

"No, but we can melt some." He smirked, digging up a bar of chocolate from a bag that lay on a table nearby.

* * *

And so you and Magnus went to the kitchen. He brought a red colored radio with, turning on the music for the background before he came to help you to melt the chocolate. Everything went quite well. The chocolate melted nicely and you poured it into a metallic bowl. Magnus leaned against the fridge and watched you in silence as you did the pouring job, before a certain song started to play from the radio.

Ed Sheeran's little bird.

"Hey! This is a good song. Turn it louder!" You said, glancing at Magnus behind your shoulder.

Magnus smiled and lazily put the music louder as the familiar bass started to play and a gentle male voice started to sing:

_If we take this bird in  
with its broken leg  
We can nurse it  
she said_

The lyrics were very cute in your opinion, and when you turned around and laid the chocolate dip bowl on the table, you saw how Magnus watched you straight into the eyes and started to lip-sync the following lyrics:

_Come inside for  
a little lie down with me_

You giggled at him as he smirked and started to walk slowly towards you, continuing:

_And if you fall asleep  
it wouldn't be the worst thing._

His concerned eyebrows and head shaking in the end made you laugh as he now stood right in front of you.

_But when I wake up_

His gentle fingers ran up to your cheek.

_And your make up  
is on my shoulder_

And tell me if I lie down  
would you stay now  
and let me hold you

His other hand traveled down to your hips where it slowly curled itself around you.

_Oh._

He sighed quietly against your hair.

_But if kiss you  
will your mouth read this truth  
darling how I miss you  
Strawberries taste your lips do_

His long and slim finger ran slyly across your lips as he gazed you cunningly into the eyes.

_And it's not complete yet  
mustn't get our feet wet  
'Cause that leads to regret  
diving in too soon_

Oh gosh, even this part fit to this evening. Hah, diving in too soon…

_And I'll owe it all to you. Oh._

He raised your chin slightly to a perfect angle, and your eyes met fully.

_My little bird._

He smiled in pure happiness before he gently pressed his lips against yours and ran his fingers tips across your jawline.

_My little bird._

The song continued, but Magnus still kept his soft lips on yours, deepening the kiss a bit by the help of his hand that had sneaked its way to the back of your neck.

And you melted.  
Just like the chocolate had.


	12. The Very End

Rain pattered against the windows in the middle of the quiet groans you let out as you slumped onto the mattress, which was filled with soft pillows and covered with a comfortable cover. You took a hold of the cover and raised it over your legs, bottom and lower back. Now you rested on your elbows and stuffed a pillow under your chest before laying your eyes on the fireplace that glowed its neat warmness into the room.

You sensed how Magnus, the man with those frigging fluffy curls of his crawled next to you under the cover and settled comfily down. He lay the chocolate bowl and the strawberries in front of you which caused a little clatter to be heard. He picked one strawberry in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Okay", he spoke calmly, dipping it into the chocolate, "let's taste."

The bright red strawberry with a deep brown chocolate cover made its way up to Magnus' mouth where it vanished fully, making Magnus fall into a pleasant surprise.

"Mmm…" He nodded his head. "Not bad at all."

A small smirk showed up on his lips as he glanced at you and picked another strawberry, dipped it and moved it towards your lips.

"Nom nom…" Magnus cheered you and sounded oh, so very sweet indeed as you parted your lips and let him thrust the berry into your mouth.

"Yes", you grinned as you munched the juicy treat, "delicious."

You both lay your heads against your hands and watched each other, talking silently in the fireplace light. The low and smooth voice of his drove you drowsy but you had firmly decided that you wouldn't fall asleep… Not now, at least.

"Magnus…" You suddenly spit his name out of your mouth.

Magnus was rolling his finger in the chocolate dip that had almost run out of it, but now raised his eyes from the bowl up to yours, rapidly sucked the chocolate away and listened carefully your following words:

"Have you ever seen", you swallowed, "a dream of me?"

Magnus looked slightly surprised. He smirked secretly and brought his gaze on the mattress and sighed out loudly starting to think. The fireplace that was burning low now created some neat, yellow colors on his face that highlighted his jawline and cheekbones.

Oh, how handsome he truly _was._

In the meantime of his thinking you picked some chocolate to your fingertip, too, until a mumbling noise interrupted your doings:

"Actually, yes."

You saw how the man beside you had turned his head and looked straight at you with his glowing, cyan eyes.

"What?" You whispered in a strange delight. "When?"

"Well", he thought a bit, "the first dream of you I saw arrived in the night after the first day we worked together… Surprise."

You laughed a bit at his funny expression he made in the end.

"So how did it go?"

"Uh, um- I", he chuckled once and grinned, lifted his eyes and bit his thin lip slightly, "it's quite odd. Not sure if you want to hear it…"

"No, Magnus, I want to hear it!" You gripped his upper arm gently and gave him a little shook.

"Ehehe", he laughed, being amused of your childish impatience, "oh well."

Taking a better laying position he started to tell:

"In the dream I walked in a hallway, which was dark and dim. I heard noises from a room next to me and immediately dug up my gun. In silence, of course. I cracked the door open and saw you, your back facing me."

He paused a bit and eyed your reaction.

"I don't know why, but I knew that you were the criminal I was looking for… Well, I walked closer to. You didn't notice me, so as I was able to, I gripped your wrists and lay them on the small of your back, pushing you forcefully against the wall."

You grinned at Magnus who caught your expression but bravely kept going:

"You let out a small whine when I did that, and at the right moment I swallowed once and whispered that _you're under arrest…_"

He whispered playfully the last sentence.

"Ooh, Magnus!" You teased him by the tone of your voice and rubbed his arm, too, making him smile his well known "I'm sorry" smile.

"Yeah", he admitted, nodding coolly, "that kind of a dream…"

After a small, beautiful moment of silence Magnus lost himself to stare at you very long.

"How about you?" He suddenly asked. "Have you seen a dream of me?"

You blinked your eyelashes in surprise: yes, you had seen a dream of him— which was actually almost a nightmare, though.

"Wow", Magnus said after a moment, eyeing you in concern, "you look upset."

"Yeah, um, sorry…" You cooled down as you realized that _it really was_ just a dream. "It was a nightmare… Not a dream— of you." You added.

"Whoa, now I'm worried." He joked, trying to cheer up the mood that had suddenly turned into rather melancholic. "Can you tell me how it went?"

"I guess so", you nodded quietly, "so I saw it a week ago, perhaps. You and I were walking on the street until you took my hand and pulled me to a dark alley, starting to kiss me."

He raised his eyebrow at you, seeming to be quite pleased.

"No no, listen! All of a sudden, we heard a loud yell and saw a man with a gun. In a shock you pushed me away for an escape run and came behind me yourself. Then, I heard a shot and turned around, seeing how you fell towards me and collapsed onto me, knocking us down."

Magnus stated silent and listened to you.

"As I opened up my eyes and raised my head, I saw how you were still laying on me and", you gulped, "didn't breathe…"

Looking up at him you pouted, starting to wait for a reaction of any kind.

"Oh", he muttered, his eyes never leaving yours, "I thought your nightmares were… Gone."

"Well, they were for a short time, but—"

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

You sighed:

"It was 5 AM and—"

"Hey", you felt how a warm hand ran across your back and pulled you a bit nearer to this charming man you loved, "I would have come even if the time would have been 3 AM…"

His gentle eyes twinkled at you before a handsome smile was shown on his lips.

"Okay?" He brushed some hair behind your ear and set his hand on the back of your neck, taking a gentle hold of it. "Next time you inform me…"

A thumb fondled your neck quite sweetly as you felt how the hand pushed you tenderly a bit nearer to his face. And then, as a sneak detective, he managed to smirk quietly and press his lips on yours— for some comfort to this little girl.

Until out of the blue the room went all white for a split second, welcoming a rumbling voice

Boom!

of a lightning.

You let out a squeal. Wrapping your arm around your man you squeezed yourself tightly against him and from his reactions you sensed that he got quite upset about you; he quickly curled his arms around you, too, petted your head and hushed:

"Shhh, [Name] it's all right", he kissed your hair softly, "we are safe in here."

Your face was buried into his chest as you managed to let out a voice that was a mixture of sob and gasp:

"O-okay…"

Magnus' lips were against the top of your head. They stayed there for a while, letting out some comforting hushes every now and then.

Until.

"... You want to hear a bedtime story?" His lips spoke in the rhythm of this pleasant voice.

"Y-yes..." You muttered, calming down a bit.

"All right", he raised his chin and cleared his throat as if he would have been a professional of some kind.

"Once upon a time there was a young man", he started, "who worked as a detective- in Ystad."

"What?" You squinted your eyes and grinned, looking up at him in suspicion.

"No, listen up! One day when he was going to give files and papers to his cranky boss..."

You turned your face back against his chest, listening how he continued:

"He went to the room, but then, instead of the cranky boss, faced the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen."

A little pause gave you some tingling time to think about his words until you heard how he added something:

"… The sight made him drop his papers. Embarrassing."

You laughed a bit.

"For the young man's luck he got to work with the girl... Even in the same day! Can you imagine?"

You giggled, feeling how his fingers had found their way to caress your side in a smooth way.

"He got to wrap her in his arms in the first day..."

Boom!

Another lightning, and another squeal and squeeze.

"Shhh..." Magnus kissed your hair once more and pulled you a little closer, continuing calmly:

"In the next day the young man was excited because his boss had told he was going to work with the girl even more in that day... Research stuff."

You shivered a bit, but still managed to smile at the sweet memories- even though the aggressive rain seemed tobreak the windows, almost.

"But then, on the hallway the young man abruptly ran into the girl and spilled all his coffee on her hoodie... _But_ this was a darn good excuse to ask her out for a lunch!"

You sensed how a grin grew on his lips before you both burst into a tiny laughter. Magnus continued, chuckling:

"The man got to even borrow his jacket to the girl as they went to Subway for lunch. After that they reached the station and had to go to the crime place, where… Um … They got to know about the florists who had disappeared."

You pouted.

"On the way back to the station the young man felt the tension and distress in the girl whom he asked if she was upset about the florist."

"I think she was..." You muttered, letting out an unheard sigh.

"Well, certainly, and that's why the young man told the girl that he could accompany her walk trip... to her home."

"Woow", you smiled, looking up at Magnus, "did the guy really get to walk the girl home?"

Magnus smiled and nodded, answering: "Yes he did. And guess what."

"Yes?"

"He got to _visit_ her, too."

"What? Really?" You wondered the luck of the main character.

"Yep", Magnus smirked slightly and brought his eyes on the distance, "they made hot chocolate together. The girl was a hot chocolate specialist, see."

"Nice." You lowered your head down again.

"Okay. Well", Magnus mumbled, "the next day was quite— quite different."

You kept yourself silent.

"The young man had planned to ask the girl's phone number in the name of work businesses, of course, but as he met her in the hallway and was about to, he saw how solemn and gray the girl was."

A hand went up and down against your back for a few times.

"The girl had told earlier how she had seen nightmares. The young man was afraid that she would have seen them on that night, too. Well. She had."

You sighed.

"The young man was very concerned and tried his best to help the girl, but the girl was very withdrawn."

"And childish." You added.

"Um, yes", Magnus admitted, smiling, "but in the young man's opinion, she was still very cute."

You smirked.

"Well. The young man gave _his_ phone number to her instead, leaving her alone..."

You suddenly lost yourself to listen to the rain. Strangely it had calmed down a bit.

Good.

"Later in the noon they got to hear that another victim was found dead…"

Not good.

You gulped, commenting:

"Harsh bed time story..."

"No no no no", Magnus spoke quickly in a funny way, "this just gets better. Listen."

You listened:

"They went to the crime place where the girl started to lean against the man! Who unfortunately didn't notice that in the moment, and left to stand there alone as the girl went away."

"Darn." You blurted sarcastically.

"You can say that again", he smiled, "well, after they were done with the crime place— where the girl made excellent job with the reassurance, by the way..."

"Oh stop..." You grinned.

"They went back to the station and their work day was over. Except the man's. He had to stay at the workplace to order some stupid files and..."

"Ooh, poor little fellow." You said a bit overly emotionally.

"Well, I wouldn't say that 'cause the girl— he had a crush on if you didn't grasp that yet— wanted to accompany him! And damn, how happy he got."

You uttered a laugh.

"Well, in the same evening— or night, in fact, they drank coffee and hot chocolate together, until the young man blew up and left to clean while the girl went back to the office."

You listened, abruptly finding yourself nuzzling his chest and hooking your leg around him.

"Then, when the young man was ready, he went to the office, too, but couldn't believe his eyes: a sleeping beauty had fallen asleep on the sofa."

"Oh god." You mumbled.

"And there she snuffled in her dreams, m—"

"Yea, just go on with the story." You huffed.

Magnus laughed at you a bit:

"Eheh, okay, okay. So, after covering her, the young man somehow left to eye the girl's lips. They looked so- soft. Of course the man couldn't help but touch them, slightly... And get this idea into his head that _what if he gave a quick peck on her lips_. You know, just a quick one that he could feel her lips against his own ones for a second of time."

Well, this was getting exciting.

"Well, after a minute hesitation the young man leant down and did it! But for some reason the quick peck lengthened into a... a kiss. He man just fell for her you know..."

You thought of his words.

"And woke the girl from her dreams!" Magnus whined.

"Oh no." You laughed.

"The young man got scared and tried to escape the confused gaze of the girl, until he felt how a gentle hand took a grip of his wrist and a sweet voice spoke that—"

"I like you, too..." You guessed, looking up at him.

Magnus raised his forefinger and pointed at you playfully.

"Correct! You can just imagine how... How delightful this young man was. It... It took a second or two of him to even realize what had happened..."

He took his eyes on the ceiling.

"Well. He got to kiss her again... With permission this time."

You giggled.

"And, in the next morning their boss caught them, sleeping on the same sofa and well—"

You both burst into a laugh.

"The young man rushed after him and explained everything, and for his surprise the boss told how he had noticed from the very first day— from the very first glance the guy had made into the girl's direction— that he had a crush on her."

"Damn." You spoke, giggling.

"Okay. Well, the boss knew, and so should everyone else, too. And that's why the young man took the girl to sit on his lap in the tiny assembly they had in the station along with the others."

"Nice", you smiled, "the reactions must have been priceless."

"They were", Magnus admitted, "quite priceless, indeed."

Your man let out a casual laugh.

"Okay, well. A few days later the young man and the girl sat in a car together, and the young man got to ask if the girl wanted to come to his cottage in the following weekend."

A tiny pause until the pleasant voice continued:

"Well, she wanted to, and so when the weekend arrived the young man picked the girl and they drove to the cottage."

"How nice…" You mumbled, making Magnus chuckle at you.

"I agree. They sat by the fire, went to swim and ate well there… Until the rain came."

You blinked your eyes, noting how the very rain had died already— and the storm had gone away, too.

"As it was raining, they went to swim once again, though the water was colder now and it was rather windy, too... But their bodies warmed up each other quite nicely."

You sensed how Magnus watched at you with a warm smile and fondled your back for a while.

"At some point the wind rose and the rain poured down even more, so the couple had to rise up from the water and rush inside to the warm cottage."

The fireplace you had there nearby you had turned into...

Embers now.

"They melt some chocolate where they could dip some strawberries and well, after they had gone to their comfy little nest the young man had built— something horrific happened."

"Oh." You gasped.

"Yes. A lightning hit right above them and a loud voice of a thunder filled the cottage."

A pause.

"Well, the young man's priority was to soothe and calm the girl down… And so he did."

"How?" You asked him, almost interrupting his talk as you lifted your gaze upon him. He smiled down at you and watched you in silence.

A few moments went by. Just him there, staring at you.

"He told her a bedtime story." He finally said. You felt how a hand brushed a stray of your hair behind your ear.

"...What happened next?" You asked, feeling how his thumb played softly with your cheek.

"Well, after the bedtime story was over, the young man gave a kiss on the girl's lips", he paused a bit and gazed into your eyes, slightly slowing down his talk, "and wondered how lucky and happy he was to have her in his life..."

Magnus, the man with curly hair and cyan eyes leaned down to you and moved his soft lips to your ear, where he whispered gently with his smooth voice:

"You truly changed my life, [Name]."

Carefully Magnus brought his lips down to yours, leaving a slow, yet so tender kiss on your lips before he lifted his head and pulled you, his dearest a little closer, saying:

"The End."


End file.
